ROOT Beginnings: Team X
by PaulineLeighxox
Summary: ROOT has been known to breed students to carry out the plans of Danzo for the sake of Konohagakure. However, for the right price, Team X has been traded to the snake Sannin, Orochimaru. Tasked with infiltrating Konoha and it's inhabitants, fully gaining their trust, the three ex-ROOT trainees are to carry out not only Danzo's mission but Orochimaru's as well.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I know, I know... What is this?! What about your Inuyasha/ Harry Potter story that hasn't been updated in over SIX MONTHS?

_First off: _**Sorry. **I know I promised to update as soon as possible but I got the urge to create this little baby. I am still going to update A Very Slytherin Remake but I just don't have any inspiration for it right now. Maybe with me doing this I will get the inspiration I need, right? Right.

_Second: _This is my first EVER Naruto fic. I've read loads of them - and a lot of them are really good so I hope that this little twist to the story line will be up to par with the others.

_Third: _I seem to have a thing for making Kagome slightly demented or just plain aloof and what not. I think it's cause I'm tired of the sweetie pie that we get a lot even though we seem to see Kagome as a cold, often times heartless, badass kunoichi. I still couldn't resist.

**_Disclaimer_**:I **DO NOT **own Inuyasha or Naruto in any sort of way nor do I make any money off of my story. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

"Three students," An old voice started within the dimly lit room. "Three students is too much. What can you give me in return?"

"Your life," A smooth voice responded.

A deep, throaty chuckle filled the room. "If I give you what you seek, what do I get in return?" The man asked once more.

Silence fell between them, the only sounds were the sounds of hissing as snakes slithered along the ground.

"I will give you what you seek," The old voice croaked out after the silence bared down upon his older form, "if you give me what I want."

A sound much like a chuckle responded. "I had no idea we were making negotiations, old man."

"Do we have a deal?" A shuffling of feet sounded, alerting that the older man moved closer as the hissing sounds picked up, "Or, not?"

"Mayhaps."

Another moment of silence formed as the old man stared at the snake-like sannin.

"Deliver what I asked for, old man, then we will negotiate," The response was hissed out as the owner drawled out the words, the tone coming off more as threatening than the words themselves.

With that, the air within the room picked up and as the man disappeared - along with the snakes - the only source of light within the room was put out.

* * *

"Get me Team X. _Immediately._"

"But sir-" A muffled voice protested.

"Do not question me, Alpha. Just do as I say - or should I activate it?" The threat hung within the air as the tension increased within the room.

"... Of course not, Lord Danzo."

Before another word could be spoken, the ANBU Root Alpha disappeared.

* * *

"Root is not just a classification. It is a lifestyle. Something that each of you will learn during your time here within the academy."

Within a dreary, metallic classroom sat a group of fifteen children all ranging from five to nine. This is the Root Training Program. Students are handpicked to join by Lord Danzo himself and trained to be efficient shinobis that carry out orders for the benefit of Konohagakure itself.

A poof sounded causing the occupants of the room to pause in their note taking. Each emotionless pairs of eyes focused upon the known Alpha within the walls of Root HQ.

The assigned ANBU turned from the board and lesson of the day to address the newcomer.

"Alpha, what do I owe the _pleasure _of you interrupting valuable class time?"

"One day as a sensei and already you think it is _your _class," Alpha responded in kind. "If you must know, Junsei, I am here for three special students."

Immediately, all eyes fell upon three students seated in the back row.

* * *

**ROOT File:**

_Kagome Higurashi_

Age: FIVE

Abilities:

Spiritual - Closely resembles that of a Miko Warrior.  
Animalistic Senses - Dragon Similar

Affinity for Ice and Shadows

Unknown Kekkei Genkai

**ROOT File:**

_Bankotsu [Last Name Unknown]_

Age: SEVEN

Abilities:

Inhuman Strength

Weapon Specialist - namely swords [aptly named Banryu]

Favors Wind and Lightning Jutsus

No known Kekkei Genkai

**ROOT File:**

_Hakudoshi_

Age: SIX

Abilities:

Genjutsu Specialist

Naginata - Weapon of Choice

Developed Clan's Kekkei Genkai at young age

Kurama - Demon Eyes

* * *

Kagome stared at the Root ANBU widely known as Alpha. She knew the only reason why the three of them have been summoned was because Lord Danzo had a mission for the three of them. Since coming to the HeadQuarters, the three young children had taken an immediate liking to one another despite the disapproving gaze of Danzo. Though, seeing as they still manage to remain emotionless as well as stay at the top of the academy, he allowed them slight leeway with their choice of "friendship."

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes as he realized just where they are being _summoned _to. He may not be as smart as Kagome or hell, Hakudoshi but he isn't slow. Even he could catch on to what others may still be curious about. Instead of getting up, he stayed put until Kagome decided to move from her spot to follow after Alpha.

Hakudoshi, not one to say much in the first place, simply glared before standing up quietly and moving towards the door all the while catching Kagome's eyes. They may be young but their mindsets were devoid of any childlike tendencies. Root forced them to grow up and whatever they are being sent on will push them to their limits, of that he was completely sure.

Alpha sighed mentally as the three brats took their time to follow him back to Lord Danzo's quarters. Oh, he knew _exactly _where they are headed and if the snakes that were slithering around the compound was anything to go by, the three were well on their way to defecting from Root - choice or not.

Upon reaching the door, Alpha knocked once at the door before being given the sign to enter. Nodding to the three, he slid open the door and walked silently into the room not bothering to look back at the children.

Danzo stared as he watched the ANBU Captain walk in the lead with the three students following closely behind, their eyes guarded and emotionless - just the way he liked them.

Clearing his throat to gain their attention, Danzo stood from his seat before dismissing the Alpha with a wave of his hand. After kneeling in respect, the ANBU left the room with a poof.

Staring at the three, he noticed how strong they were getting and could only sigh quietly at the loss the academy was going to suffer. After a moment's pause, Danzo addressed them fully. "You have been summoned here because you are going to be transferred to a base for further training as well as a long termed S-ranked mission."

"You mean, we are going to defect from Root to carry out a mission that is basically our only and last Root related mission," Kagome answered smoothly and without pause.

Danzo pursed his lips as he realized that while the girl had mastered keeping her cool and staying devoid of any sort of emotion, she still had a silver tongue when it comes to something that displeases her. "Yes," He answered at last deciding to admit to what she spoke of instead of avoiding it altogether.

"Then what?" Kagome questioned immediately. "What is our mission?"

"Infiltrate Konoha's shinobi ranks. Gain the village's trust as well as the Academy's students and teachers. Follow Orochimaru's missions to a T and whatever you do, do not mess up. While I may not be in your lives and lessons directly, I will still be watching."

"Funny," Bankotsu finally spoke up. "We are basically defecting and here you are saying you still have control over our actions. The second we are brought to Orochimaru's base, we are _his._"

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the thought of yet another man owning her; however, it may not be so bad. He may have defected but he _was _a Sannin. Oh, the things she will learn.

"When do we leave?" Hakudoshi chimed in, his voice soft but enough to be heard and silence a room.

"As soon as possible," Danzo answered back before sitting down once more. "Pack your essentials and await for Orochimaru's pick up service."

The three nodded in unison and dispersed at once from the room.

Danzo's eyes glowed brightly as he looked at the spot they once occupied. _Yes, _He thought with a dark smile, _This is exactly what I need to carry out my plans. _


	2. Chapter 2

_First off, _I am so **happy **and _ecstatic_ with the response that you guys have given to this story! I have so much planned for this story and I just can't wait for you guys to follow along and enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it.

There was a question that was brought to my attention and it was about the pairing of this story. Now, believe me, I am one person who despises having a story where it doesn't have a straight pairing but honestly, this one has no clear pairing. Maybe I could do a poll? Or, maybe keep it a mystery and see where it leads? I'm kind of fond with the idea of Kagome/Naruto or Kagome/Shikamru for this story...

Oh well, anyways... There is going to be an important message/ question at the bottom of this story. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

_Kagome, Kagome…_

Stormy, grey-blue eyes flickered here and there as the haunting melody played throughout the clearing.

_The bird in the cage…_

The voice laughed as the sound circled around the young kunoichi before the wind created a pseudo cage, locking her in.

Glaring at the visible wind chakra keeping her in, Kagome tried to concentrate her chakra into her hands and feet in hopes of inducing chakra-infused attacks onto the barrier.

_When, _oh when, _will it come out?_

Gritting her teeth together at the mocking question within the song, Kagome tried not to allow her anger to get the best of her. '_This isn't what we were taught back at the academy,' _Kagome thought to herself in an attempt to calm down. '_To be a perfect shinobi, one must be devoid of all emotion. To be the perfect warrior, one must see through every possibility.'_

Kagome closed her eyes and allowed her chakra to flow freely through her body as she calmed her mind in slight meditation.

_In the night of dawn…_

Using her chakra, Kagome felt her opponents own chakra flowing throughout the whole clearing; however… '_There!' _Kagome's eyes snapped open as she allowed one small smirk to form on her lips.

_The crane and turtle slipped…_

'_I've got you now,'_ Kagome thought before pushing her chakra out of her body on all sides to over power the chakra cage she was in. As she heard it shatter and the wind died down, Kagome knew she had him.

_Who is it in front…_

"...Or behind?" Kagome finished before turning around and placing a kunai right at her opponents carotid artery as well as a green chakra infused palm at the heart. "Kabuto," Kagome said with a slight smile.

Kabuto looked at her through his glasses, shock evident in his eyes at the fact that she managed to not only catch him before he managed to attack her but also place him in a checkmate.

"You've certainly grown, Kagome," He finally said as he stepped back from the girl in question. Five years was quite a short time to learn all that he could teach the young kunoichi in front of him. '_Then again, she was part of Root.'_'

"Kagome, Kabuto."

The two turned at the silky sound of their master. Kagome's eyes automatically brightened at the sight of Lord Orochimaru while Kabuto's dimmed a slight bit.

"Lord Orochimaru," Kagome breathed out before appearing in front of him in a flash.

Said Sannin looked down at his precious jewel with a smirk. "You are improving greatly, Kagome. You have far surpassed the expectations that I originally had."

"Then that means," Kabuto cut in as he walked at a leisure pace towards the two.

Orochimaru nodded at his train of thought. "It means that you are ready, my dear."

Kagome was shocked. She never thought that they would really go through with what Danzo had first wanted. Then again, they have their own reasons altogether.

"What of Hakudoshi and Bankotsu?" Kagome could not help but ask of her teammates. While they were older, they still had the same amount of training unless…

"They still have a long way to go, Kagome," Orochimaru continued her thought out loud. "They will both be sent to a different village in hopes of gaining more skills. But do not worry, you will see each other again."

"Tch," Kagome muttered as she turned her head away, "As if I care about when I see them or not. As long as they manage to get stronger and _not _drag me down, then fine by me."

Kabuto smirked. '_Oh Kagome, is that really what you believe?'_

* * *

"Hakudoshi."

Turning around, said boy was brought face to face with Kagome herself. Narrowing his eyes in confusion, he watched as she pushed herself off the wall behind her and walked closer.

"I heard you're going to Kumogakure to train," Kagome stated as she allowed her eyes to harden.

Hakudoshi nodded in confirmation. "Yes," He said finally, the word leaving his mouth quietly. He turned to look away from her. "And I heard that you will be starting the infiltration of Konohagakure. Your training must be finished."

"Not even close. I'm being sent to the academy… _again._"

Hakudoshi allowed a chuckle to leave his mouth. "It seems to me that you'll actually like it. After all, unlike Bankotsu and I, you seem to strive off of being around others."

Kagome grunted at the thought and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Bankotsu is actually heading to Suna as we speak," Kagome paused as if in thought. "I'm gonna miss him."

"Hn."

Kagome looked at Hakudoshi without turning her head as she allowed a small smile form. '_...you will see each other again.'_

* * *

Blood rained down on the battlefield that night as Kagome's eyes closed. Yet another kunai embedded itself into her body as her blood splattered the floor.

"_Pathetic."_

Snapping her eyes open, Kagome stared into yellow, snake-like eyes. "W-why?" She coughed out blood.

"Because, my dear," Orochimaru hissed out, "I need them to accept you fully. And for that, you cannot know."

A gasp left her mouth before her eyes shut one final time.

* * *

Bleary, stormy grey eyes opened to a bright light. Clenching them shut immediately, she groaned as pain shot through her every bone. '_What,' _Kagome gritted her teeth in pain, '_what happened?'_

Opening her eyes again, she found that the light dimmed a bit; however, before she could look around, a pair of black eyes bore down into her own. The face was scarred and seemed set in stone as the man stared intensely.

"What do you remember?" The man's voice spoke with power and intelligence. He spoke as if he knew what the answer already was.

"I - _I don't know…_" Kagome said in shock as she looked down at her bandaged hands. She refused to look at the man again. Something about him unnerved her to the core and Kagome just couldn't handle the pressure. "All I remember… is my name."

"And that is?" He asked gruffly as if he would rather be doing something more productive.

"Kagome," She finally said. "My name is Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

"She's an ex-Root trainee," Ibiki said finally. He was looking down at a file within his hands.

"Root," The word was mumbled. "Then we should bring in Danzo. Question him."

"No, Iruka," An old, wisened voice spoke against the thought. "The girl has either defected on her own or she was defected forcibly. Either way, Danzo is not who we should question."

A strangled sound was heard from Iruka. "But Hokage-sama," He protested, "Surely you don't mean-"

"Yes," The Sandaime said grimly. "Ibiki."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Question her fully. If you find that she has truly nothing threatening then she will be granted amnesty," The Sandaime said with authority.

"Understood." And with that, Ibiki disappeared, more than likely going back to question the young child.

Iruka stared at the spot Ibiki was once occupying, he addressed the Hokage once more. "And if he finds that she is a threat to Konoha?"

"Let us hope it doesn't come to that, Iruka."

* * *

Ibiki sat staring at the young girl in front of him. He was, dare he say it, _dumbfounded._ '_She… she really doesn't know anything. Whoever did this to her, _whatever _did this to her, has completely wiped her memory clean of even her time within the ROOT Academy.'_

"Ibiki-san," Kagome said meekly as she felt herself tremble under his stares.

He grunted slightly to show she has his attention.

"What happens now?"

The question was simple and yet, it held such complexity. What happens to her now? Does she stay within the village walls? Will she be allowed to join the Shinobi Academy? Does she even remember how to use her shinobi skills? So many questions formed from that one simple inquiry.

"That is up to the Hokage now," Ibiki answered simply as there was no other response to give.

Kagome hummed in contemplation before nodding. "Sounds simple enough. Okay," She said cheekily as she grinned up at the hardened shinobi before her seemingly not noticing how approachable he really was, "I guess I'll just have to wait and see what Ojii-sama says." She giggled slightly at the look her interrogator gave her.

It was a cross between horrified and insulted. Yet, there was slight amusement dancing in the depths of his gaze as well and that is all Kagome needed to relax around him.

'_Amazing. Even after her memory was wiped clean, she should have the immediate reaction to not show any emotions or allow her guard down. Just what caused her to defect?'_ Ibiki knew that for as long as Kagome stayed in Konoha, he will forever be unsatisfied as the mystery of the young girl stayed hidden in the depths of a complex mind.

* * *

Alright, so regarding Hakudoshi and Bankotsu. They are _**very important** _to this story as well as the plot line with Kagome. However, it is clear that they will be away with no idea of what happened. My question is, are you guys open to the idea of "interludes" in this story that look into what the two have been up to and how their training goes? I know I want Bankotsu to have a run in with the three Suna shinobis - Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. And Haku will have a special run in with something that is crucial to his life as well as his bloodline.

Thing is, it's all up to you! :D


	3. Chapter 3

New update! Yay! And it's LONGER too! So, I didn't really get much reviews on the last chapter as I did on the first one - then again, it was just barely updated a couple days ago (or was it just a day ago?). Anyways, I don't necessarily care much for reviews unless I have an important question that ya'll would have needed to answer. Besides that, I'll be updating as much as possible - I'm enjoying the story too much to wait on a schedule for it lol.

I hop you guys enjoy this little filler chapter! And if you get confused, well it will all be answered in due time. (Though you can always PM me or leave a question in the review section - I always reply/answer!)

Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to ANIMEMANGALUV3R! She's the reason another chapter was even uploaded so quickly (;

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"About the girl? The one who was found by the Jounin team on their way back!"

"No, I haven't heard a thing. What happened?"

It was the same thing over and over again and quite honestly, it was _refreshing_. For once, the civilians were occupied about something that didn't concern him. He had grown so accustomed to hearing so many whispered conversations about him - conversations he didn't even understand - that to be able to walk down the crowded streets and not hear barely veiled insults about him was like a dream.

Sure, he felt bad for the girl that they were talking about but at least they aren't saying anything horrible about her. Of course, he ignored the part of his mind that whispered, _yet._

So caught in his musings, the golden haired child didn't know what was barreling at him in such a fast pace until it, quite literally, slammed into him. Crashing to the ground, Naruto could do nothing but let out a groan as a weight settled onto his chest. Glancing down, he saw that it was a girl around his age.

He was about to say something, more than likely something to _get her off_, until she looked up. Stormy, grey-blue eyes looked straight into his own bright blue. Something in those depths caused something in him to lose his breath as his palms started to sweat, his heart started beating, and everything around them - the people, the crowded street, the market stands, _everything_ - to disappear.

'_What- what is this? Is this some sort of genjutsu?'_ Naruto thought to himself until the girl pushed off him roughly before taking off with a light hearted laugh, effectively snapping him back to reality.

Turning to watch after her still sprawled on the ground, Naruto wondered just what the girl was running towards but then the people took notice of just who was in their midst and all at once his once happy mood was torn to shreds as the whisperings turned back to _him._

Sighing, Naruto stood up and dusted his clothes off as best he could before slumping his shoulders and trudging towards the Ichiraku stand in hopes of _getting away._

* * *

Okay, so maybe she shouldn't have run off. She couldn't help it, _he was back!_ Laughing delightedly as she sped past the rest of the market, Kagome grinned at the sight of the Konohagakure gates. Slowing down, Kagome marveled once more at the large structure in front of her, a smile still on her lips.

Naturally, Kagome took in her surroundings in a way that came almost too naturally to her. She never truly questioned it as it felt like second nature but she knew, the adults - the other shinobis - wondered about it. Or, at least she thought they wondered. At times, it seemed as though they knew exactly why she was a natural but refused to say anything.

But, forget about that! _He _was finally back from his month long mission and Kagome couldn't have been anymore happier.

"Oi!" A voice interrupted her thoughts from above and Kagome turned her attention to who was at the guard tower on top of the gates. "You know he isn't going to be here for another hour or so, Kagome-san."

Kagome pouted at the shinobi at the top. "But Genma-chan! I don't want to miss him if he comes _earlier _than what you say."

Grunting, Genma rolled his eyes before looking at her again. "Let me guess," He said with a resonant sigh, "You were hoping to come up here in hopes of catching a better view of him."

While it was stated as more of a statement rather than a question, Kagome stilled answered. "Hai!"

"Well," He drawled out before turning back into his relaxed, prone position, "Hurry on up."

Kagome nodded, more to herself than for her companion, before pushing off with her feet and jumping to the top of the gate. Looking down at the spot she once occupied, Kagome grinned excitedly. "I did it!" She exclaimed as she threw her fist in the air in victory.

"Yeah, yeah. Sit down before you fall, Kagome."

"Oh!" Kagome blinked at what was said. "Right!" She sat down immediately and focused her eyes on the path in front of her never knowing that she was being watched.

As soon as Kagome had sat down, Genma allowed an eye to open to watch the young girl next to him. She was so dead set on meeting the returning team that she never realized that she was so tensed and on guard. Sighing to himself, Genma closed his eye once more as he allowed his thoughts to return him back to that fateful meeting just a year and a half ago.

* * *

"_Genma," The Hokage spoke quietly._

"_Hai, Hokage-sama?" Genma answered just as quietly as he contemplated just what the Hokage wanted from him._

"_I'm sure you've heard of one Miss Kagome Higurashi, correct?" Hiruzen asked bluntly._

_While Genma wanted to deny the question up front as no one is really supposed to know, he knew that there was no use. The Hokage already knows so no use in lying. "Hai, Hokage-sama," He answered, shame flooding his tone._

"_It is alright to know, Genma. No need to feel ashamed for knowing information. She is not a secret to be kept."_

_Genma's head snapped up in confusion. 'Then why keep her hidden?' He thought to himself._

"_I must admit that in the beginning, she was to be kept in the dark as well as others for her own sake; however," The Hokage had paused to clear his throat, reminding the young shinobi of his old age, "she is going to be reintroduced into Konoha. Kagome Higurashi has no recollection of her past and while we had hoped something would have sparked, I fear that whatever has wiped her memory clean has done so in an attempt that her memory will never return."_

"_Then why did you call upon me, Hokage-sama?" Genma could not help but ask. While he was honored that the Hokage trusted him enough to know something that is considered 'classified information', he was still confused._

"_I have called upon you because Kagome has taken a liking to an important shinobi. I'm sure you know of my son, Asuma?" The Hokage asked._

_Genma only nodded in confirmation as he still wondered just what the Hokage was getting at. 'What on earth does this have to do with Higurashi?'_

"_Well you see, he was one of the shinobis that founded Kagome. He was the one to carry the young child all the way here and it seems that while she made a recovery, as well as while she was being questioned by Ibiki, the two have created a bond. Kagome is very fond of Asuma," Hiruzen explained slowly as he thought of all the times he caught the two joking about in the hospital room, Kagome looking up at Asuma with something akin to brotherly affection as well as hero worship._

"_You want me to watch over her when he is away, correct?" Genma guessed. It was slightly obvious. If anything, he was the closest to how Asuma is and so, in a sense, he is capable of taking care of her. It also helped that he was usually on gate duty when not guarding the Hokage. He's pretty sure the child would want to spend time up there in hopes of catching her hero returning._

Genma was drawn out of his musings as Kagome sucked in a breath. Opening his eyes, he watched as she started to fidget in her spot next to him. Slowly, he allowed his eyes to follow her line of sight and had to hold back a smile. "Go ahead, Kagome. I'm sure he already knows that you'll be heading his way soon."

Kagome paused for a slight moment to smile at him before jumping from the gates causing Genma's eyes to widen and for him to lose his usually calm composure. "Kagome! I didn't mean for you to jump off the damn gate!"

All he heard from her was a musical laughter as he watched her land perfectly before speeding away. He sighed as he shook his head. '_This girl is going to be the death of me._'

* * *

While Asuma may have been tired, he was just happy to be home. Already, he knew that he was going to be attacked as soon as he gets to the gate by a bubbly little eleven year old. He chuckled to himself at the thought before picking up his pace.

Allowing his eyes to take in the sight of the Konoha gates towering over the forest, Asuma smirked as he felt a wild chakra signature coming his way quickly. Slightly tensing his body for the impact, Asuma brought his arms forward just as a small bundle rammed her way into him.

Laughing as he moved from the tree tops to the clearing just outside the gates, Asuma looked down at the girl. "Kagome, I should have known you were going to be here. Hopefully you didn't cause Genma too much of a fright."

Kagome looked up at him, her stormy eyes brightening in the sunlight as she giggled. "Nope, not even close to that!"

"She's lying!" A yell came from above and Asuma laughed as he recognized Genma's voice.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and pouted. "Am not," she muttered to herself.

Chuckling to himself, he brought Kagome to the ground just as his teammates made it to the clearing and watched as they greeted the young girl brightly. '_It's so good to be home.'_

* * *

"I'm going to be joining the academy, Asuma-nii!"

That one sentence caused both Genma and Asuma to sputter on their food. "W-what?" Genma coughed out while Asuma tried drinking his water in hopes of stopping the choking.

Kagome frowned at their reaction. It's not that hard to believe!

"Has the Hokage agreed upon this?" Asuma had to ask. Sure, Kagome was more than capable to join but is she even ready for what's to come within a year?

"_Your father_ was the one who mentioned it to me," Kagome answered back smartly as she was still sore over their reactions.

Okay, he kind of deserved that retort but come on, can you blame him? "Are you sure you want this Kagome?"

"If you're asking if I'm ready for this, then yes. I am. I'm eleven years old. The academy students take the Genin graduation exam in one year and the academy starts up again within a week. I want to be able to graduate with them. I don't want to be left out anymore," Kagome answered darkly.

Genma sighed at the thoughts that were more than likely running through her mind. Since coming here, Kagome has been ostracized by a lot of the children - or shinobi in training, as they call themselves - simply because she wasn't part of the Shinobi Academy. He knows full well that she is more than qualified for the academy - Hell, she was part of Root! (not that she knows, mind you) - but it is also justified for them to be slightly wary.

Her joining the academy means that she will graduate - it is definitely not an 'if' - and then she will be taking on missions with her new Genin team. That all equals up to her being exposed to the outside world and eventually, with her skills, word will get out. They still don't know who it was that she was with during her time missing from Root and it is also only a matter of time before Danzo realizes one of his ex-students was running around. '_That is, if he doesn't already know.' _Genma thought darkly.

"Okay."

That one word snapped Genma out of his thoughts. He looked at Asuma, shock evident on his face as he thought for sure that Asuma would put up more of a fight.

Clearly Kagome thought the same as she stared at her pseudo older brother in shock as well.

"Really?"

"Are you serious?"

Kagome and Genma questioned respectively.

Asuma just nodded his head before blowing out the smoke from inhaling his cigarette. "Kagome is more than capable of the academy, we _know _this. And if my father," he looked pointedly at Kagome and watched as she ducked her head in slight embarrassment, "says that she is ready. Then so be it. She has to be able to protect herself some day. We can't always be here for her."

Kagome's eyes lit up at what Asuma has said and before he could do anything else, Kagome immediately glomped him and as they fell over laughing, Genma just watched them with a slightly sullen look to his face. '_I just hope you Sarutobi men are correct.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Another update! So I guess my updates will be sporadic and close together? Quite honestly, I think I'm just scared of taking too long with the next chapter for fear of not going back to it. That seems to be the case whenever I start a story.

Anyways, I sincerely hope you guys like the sporadic and quick updates. (:

Thing is, I'm not too happy with this chapter. It's more of a filler chapter than anything else. I just needed to get Kagome into the academy and introduce the other main characters as well as establish that first connection between them all.

Hopefully you don't hate it too much. I'm working on the next chapter as you read this anyways! :D

* * *

Lazy, calculating eyes took in his surroundings within the rowdy classroom as all the shinobi-in-training awaited their sensei who was uncharacteristically late.

"Man, what a _drag_," Shikamaru said, more to himself than anyone else though Choji had turned to him in confusion.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Choji questioned before popping yet another chip into his mouth and munching happily on it.

"Iruka-sensei is late," Shikamaru said simply as he leaned back on his chair, his arms cradling his head as he closed his eyes in hopes of blocking out the loud noise.

"So what?" Choji asked, not seeing what was troubling Shikamaru so much.

"He's never late, Choji."

Just as he said this, the door at the bottom of the room slid open and in walked in their missing sensei. Of course, no one took notice of this besides himself - and maybe the Uchiha as well. Shikamaru chanced a look to the prodigy himself and took note that his eyes were indeed on their sensei.

Turning back to the front, he was surprised to see a young girl their age follow closely behind and into the room.

He took in her features and while she seemed plain enough - compared to some of the other females (pink hair, _really_?) - it was her eyes that drew him in. While somewhat dull in color, it was what shone so brightly that caused him to lose his train of thought.

They shone bright with unveiled innocence.

It was then that Shikamaru realized that this girl - this mysterious newcomer - had a whole mystery hidden behind her eyes. One that he wouldn't mind figuring out.

Hopefully she isn't like the rest of the female population.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed out as he resumed his relaxed position never noticing a pair of stormy eyes flashing to him in slight irritation and annoyance.

* * *

'_No way! It's her. That- that girl from the market!'_ Naruto thought in shock as he took her in. He had never thought he would see her again thinking it was a one time occurrence. It was only natural seeing as most of the children his age were in the Academy and he has _never _seen her before. '_I would remember if I had._'

"Hey, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled out catching the attention of his favored teacher as well as the girl next to him. "You're late! What gives?"

"Ah, sorry Naruto," Iruka answered with a sheepish laugh. "I had other matters to attend to. Anyways," Iruka turned to address the rest of the class only to realize that they still have not settled down.

Groaning in annoyance, his body tensed up as his head faced the ground. He honestly did not want to deal with them acting up today. Looking up, he growled quite impressively for a human. "Everyone, _sit down and be quiet!_"

Kagome blinked at the immediate reaction and could not keep the smile off her face at what had transpired just now. "Wow! Iruka-sensei that was impressive!" Kagome exclaimed, not at all embarrassed of her outburst despite having all the attention on her being.

"Ano, Iruka-sensei," A voice called out to their teacher and Kagome turned to notice it was a pink haired kunoichi with a slightly larger than normal forehead but pretty emerald green eyes. "Who is she?"

"Well, now that I've managed to gain your attention finally," Iruka stated sarcastically before clearing his throat, "this is Kagome Higurashi. She is a very late transfer but the Hokage believes her to be more than capable of joining the academy late."

Almost immediately, whispers flew around the room though Kagome barely noticed as her eyes were locked onto a figure. At first glance, it seemed as though she was looking at the Uchiha but really, her eyes were locked onto a lone student with bright blue eyes.

Kagome moved on her own towards the boy, her eyes fixed in a somewhat trance. "You," She whispered.

* * *

Sasuke was many things - a prodigy, top of his class, an _Uchiha_ - but patient wasn't one of them. So, when his sensei decided to be late on their first day back to the academy, he was a little more than ticked.

It didn't help that their time was being wasted on introducing a female transfer. '_Where is she even transferring from?'_

He was all for ignoring her when the room quieted down and all eyes fell onto the girl's transfixed form. Her whispered word made him think she was talking to him as her eyes seemed trained in his direction and he had to hope to any sort of God out there that she wasn't another one of his annoying fangirls.

However, as she started to move, ignoring all the stares and whispers, he watched as she moved past him completely only to stop at the table just behind him which was occupied by -

"You're the boy I ran into a week ago!" The girl exclaimed, the sentence loud enough to break his train of thought.

'_Great,'_ He thought in more irritation, '_another Naruto.'_

Naruto had tuned out everything around him as he turned his head to watch outside as he contemplated leaving the classroom to just run around outside. Of course because of this, he never saw the girl coming towards him until he heard her.

Turning in shock, he saw that she was much closer than he thought and reflexively jumped out of his chair. "W-what are you doing?" He questioned her.

He watched as she leaned a tad bit closer before pulling back with a laugh. She laughed so joyously and he realized that possibly, for the first time, someone wasn't laughing at _him_.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," She introduced herself to him with a smile, her eyes lighting up, "Sorry for bumping into you like that. I was kind of excited and in a rush."

"Uhh," Naruto had no idea how to respond to that as his mouth opened and closed, his eyes wide with shock. "I'm N-naruto. Naruto Uzumaki - future Hokage! Believe it!"

Kagome reeled back in surprise at the sudden change in his demeanor before grinning wildly back at him.

Oh, she liked _him!_ He was interesting!

A throat was cleared snapping the two back to reality. "Well, if you two are done with your self-imposed introduction. I would like to ask Kagome-san to please take a seat."

Kagome blushed heavily at being caught in her own world before she took a quick look around. There were a couple of seats open that she could take but turning around, she noticed that while the other tables had two or three students to it, Naruto's only had him.

Without saying a word, Kagome pulled the chair next to the blond shinobi and sat down with a plop. She didn't look at him, just kept her head and focu straight ahead at their sensei as he started the first day with what the year was going to consist of.

Naturally, she never noticed the three pairs of eyes watching her with a range of mixed emotions.

* * *

Kagome yawned as she laid back on the grassy hill that overlooked the academy. It was now lunch time on her first day here and already Kagome was bored. She thought it was going to be slightly more entertaining - all the shinobi students always made it seem so! Instead, everything Iruka-sensei taught them, Kagome found herself knowing already. It was like a dam of information just flooded through the second the actual lesson started.

Kagome sat up abruptly with a frown on her face, her brows furrowed in and her eyes dimming even more than what they already naturally were.

'_Is this one of my missing memories? This… information? Just who _was _I?'_

"E-excuse m-me?" A small voice broke through the silent atmosphere that had settled around the troubled kunoichi.

Kagome looked up at the stuttered question only to find herself face to face with the Hyuuga heir, Hinata. "Ah, Hinata-san! What can I do for you?"

"A-ah, I j-just wanted to - to know if I could…" Hinata had stuttered out the beginning sentence only to trail off with a sigh.

Kagome could not help but think of how dejected and sad the Hyuuga heir looked. She took pity on her fellow kunoichi and smiled. "Ano, Hinata-san, you can join me if you want?" Kagome asked warily before patting the patch of grass next to her.

Hinata's eyes snapped up in shock before a smile etched itself onto her face, no matter how shy it was. '_A smile is a smile no matter what!'_ Kagome thought as she watched the girl take a seat.

It was a quiet affair but not uncomfortable. Something about Hinata calmed her down and allowed her thoughts to rest.

Leaning back to lay down, Kagome looked at the cloudless sky and smiled. '_Never mind, I could get used to this.' _Kagome grinned before closing her eyes shut.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so this took a little longer to get out seeing as I was working most of the time and just didn't have enough time to write. _However, _I found time to write it out in my notebook while on lunch at work! Yay! Meaning I got to finish it and just had to type it up on my laptop with a few minor adjustments. Anywho, this chapter marks the end of the academy days as leads straight into the story of twists and turns like never before.

* * *

"Oomph!"

"Again, Kagome?"

"Sorry!"

A sigh was heard before slight giggling was heard. Shikamaru looked at the girl in front of him. They were to be sparring and practicing their taijutsu but for some reason, Kagome just wasn't paying attention. It's almost been a year since she joined the academy and he could honestly say that she changed everything about the academy.

With her around, it got more competitive. The girls were all determined to be just as good, if not better, than Kagome while the guys tried to not allow the female to surpass them in any way. In short, Kagome was rising through the ranks much more quickly than Shikamaru first imagined.

"Again!" Kagome yelled from her side of the field as she fell back into a more defensive stance than her last.

'_Hmm, is she expecting me to make the first move? Surely she knows better than that,' _Shikamaru thought as he stood there analyzing Kagome's next moves. "Either way you go about it Kagome, I won't ever make the first move," He yelled out to her from the other side of the field.

He watched as she smirked, her eyes hardening as she twitched slightly in her spot. "But, Shikamaru-_kun_," She teased before tensing her body, "you already did."

The next thing he knew, Kagome had disappeared from her spot and just as he switched to the basic academy taught defensive stance, she reappeared behind him with a kunai at his neck.

Kagome smiled happily at what she did before gasping in shock as her head swam dizzily.

Her vision swam and she watched as the large clearing morphed into a meadow surrounded by the dense trees of an unknown forest.

"_...Or behind?" Kagome finished before turning around and placing a kunai right at her opponents carotid artery as well as a green chakra infused palm at the heart. "Kabuto," Kagome said with a slight smile._

"-gome?"

She snapped back into reality and found herself staring right into Shikamaru's dark, calculating eyes. His eyes were boring into hers and she found that she was on the ground, on her knees with her head in her hands.

Pushing off the ground, she watched as Shikamaru's eyes followed her every move. "I'm okay," Kagome told him without having to be prompted. "It was just…" She trailed off as she tried to put the vision - or was it a memory? - into words.

Thankfully, she didn't have to. "Was it memory, Kagome? Did something trigger it?"

"I- I think so," She answered slowly as she raised her gaze off her hands and towards her worried friend.

"What was it of?"

That one question caused Kagome to tense up. '_Should I tell him? I mean, maybe he could help me remember more, right? But...'_ Kagome thought back to the past couple of years since she awoke with no recollection of her past. The first few months of everyone being wary of her and this memory might cause them to go back to their doubts and treat her like she was some sort of threat.

"...It was nothing. Just a vague memory of a forest," Kagome answered as she decided to at least tell half the truth.

Shikamaru saw her slight hesitation in answering him but figured it was only because of how unimportant the memory might seem to her. "Don't worry, Kagome. You'll get your memory soon. This is proof of that," Shikamaru said in hopes of getting his friend to be a little more optimistic about what returning memories mean for her.

Kagome, however, did not know whether or not she wanted to remember. '_Just what on earth was I up to before?'_

* * *

Kagome's eyebrows lifted in shock as she watched Iruka-sensei bring in Naruto all tied up. She wanted to laugh at what could have possibly happened.

"Alright class, because this knucklehead missed it, you all will review the Transformation Jutsu once more!" Iruka yelled caused the class to groan in annoyance.

One by one, the class filed in a line and awaited for their name to be called. Kagome stood in between Shikamaru and Naruto as she watched Sakura walk up as her name was called.

"Alright, a piece of cake! Transform," Sakura called out as she transformed into a perfect image of Iruka-sensei.

Kagome's face betrayed no sense of excitement as she watched the Uchiha heir walk up next and perform the same one. She knows of the girls fangirling ways - Hell, Sakura had just _asked _if Sasuke had seen what she did. Now, she has nothing against the girl but _seriously_? She could do better.

"Kagome Higurashi," Iruka called out.

Kagome looked up in slight surprise before nodding to herself and stepping up next.

'_Well, he didn't say that we _had _to transform into him, right?_' Kagome thought to herself before her eyes hardened as she focused.

A poof was heard and as the smoke cleared out, there stood a mirror image of known Jounin, Asuma Sarutobi.

"I should have known you would choose him to transform into, Kagome," Iruka stated as he marked something down on the sheet.

'Asuma' smirked before poofing and in his place, stood Kagome once more with a grin on her face. "But of course," Kagome said as she stepped back to stand next to Shikamaru.

"Alright, Naruto, you're up," Iruka sighed out as he waited for Naruto to step up.

"Man, what a drag," Shikamaru said and Kagome had to hold in her laugh.

Naruto just grumbled as he stepped up. Kagome smirked as she saw the gleam in her friend's eye.

"Alright, transform!"

_Poof. Smoke. And _wow…

Kagome burst out laughing at Iruka-sensei's reaction to Naruto's famed 'Sexy Jutsu.' "I can't believe he actually did it!"

Shikamaru just sighed as Naruto transformed back and Iruka began yelling once more.

* * *

"Graduation is almost here, Asuma-nii! Can you believe it?" Kagome exclaimed with the largest grin on her face as she waited for the barbecue to finish. The smell was already causing her stomach to grumble and Kagome had to keep herself from drooling right on the table.

"Geez," Shikamaru sighed out from his spot in front of her, "You sound like Naruto." A grunted as Kagome sent a swift kick to his leg from under the table. "Ow," He deadpanned as he looked at her.

Kagome did nothing but smile at him as Asuma exhaled the smoke from his cigarette. He watched as Kagome and Shikamaru joked around and tease the other and hoped that they continued to stay that way even after becoming genins.

"I hope you're my Genin sensei, Asuma-nii," Kagome said suddenly as her eyes stayed averted.

He looked at her in surprise as he thought of what she said. "How did you know I was going to take on a Genin team this year, Kagome?"

Shikamaru decided to answer that question himself. "Iruka-sensei thought it would be okay to tell the class about who their possible sensei will be when we graduate. He had a list of all the Jounins who were participating in the Genin squads this year."

Asuma hummed in thought as he wondered who would be on his team. He sincerely hoped he had Kagome but he knew that the Hokage might just put her on someone else's team due to her increasing skill as well as the fact that he and Kagome share too close of a bond.

He sighed as the thoughts clouded his mind, the sound of his two favored children bickering falling to the back of his focus.

'_Just who will be the instructor of Kagome Higurashi, then?'_

* * *

The whispers started up once more and Naruto tried his hardest to ignore it. Today happens to decide whether or not he becomes a genin. Of course, the test happens to be the one thing he fails horribly at.

Sighing, Naruto warily looked straight ahead as he walked closer to the academy. He wasn't slow; he knew that as long as the exam to pass was to create two perfect clones, he would never pass.

'_However,' _Naruto thought gravely, '_if I were anything like Sasuke Uchiha, I would probably be allowed to pass even without taking the test.'_

Yes, even the happy-go-lucky knucklehead ninja thought highly of the Uchiha. Who wouldn't when he is who everyone believes to be the next greatest shinobi even with his dreams of becoming the next Hokage.

Looking up at the academy in front of him, Naruto sighed once more. "Might as well get over it…"

* * *

"As you well know, today is the day you find out whether you graduate or not," Iruka said to the class. For once, they were quiet and listening closely, their eyes watching him intently with determination burning within each gaze. He skimmed his eyes over his students before they rested on one Naruto Uzumaki. Sighing, he tore his gaze away and continued, "Of course, should you not pass, this does not mean you are never to be a shinobi, it simply means you may choose to go through the last year of the academy once more."

As Iruka spoke, Naruto had lowered his eyes to the desk in front of him as he felt the weight of his classmates' stares. He clenched his fists and jaw as he knew that his favorite teacher only stated the last part for his benefit. Feeling a slight weight on his hand, he opened his eyes and saw a slender, more feminine hand laying on his own. Traveling up the arm, his gaze met with that of Kagome's.

Blinking, he watched as her eyes closed into that of an eye smile before she opened them again. He almost allowed her to reassure him until he realized that she is one of the few who is sure to graduate and in turn, leave him in the dust.

In a rare show of anger and resentment, Naruto tore his gaze away and snatched his hand back from under Kagome's, never seeing the hurt that settled in her eyes.

"Next, Kagome Higurashi," Iruka sensei called.

Kagome stood at the call of her name and, with one last look to her friend, she descended the stairs to head to the other room.

As she stepped outside of the classroom, Kagome turned and started walking down the hall only to come to pass with the Uchiha himself. Time seemed to slow down as their eyes locked. To Kagome, Sasuke was just someone who gained his standing because of his name and backstory. She never knew the torment he went through each and every night.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha's life was a well kept secret. No one knew what he did when he went home. No one knew of the loneliness he felt as he entered the dead compound each day after training. They all see a cold, vengeful being with the skills to become as great as his brother once was. It's all they want to see.

As he left the examination room, his newly gained Konoha headband signifying his new status, he took notice of the girl that no one knows anything about. Even her surname was a mystery as there are no known Higurashi clans within Konoha or the Fire Country for that matter, leading the students of the academy to believe she was like him - an orphan.

Naturally, he is above that of gossip, that does not mean he isn't curious. So, any ounce of knowledge he can gain about the girl, he will listen.

He watched her walk towards the room he was just in with confidence oozing from every step she took. As they passed each other, he gaze into her stormy eyes and saw that, like everyone else, she judged him too quickly.

Pulling his gaze away, he continued walking without so much as an acknowledgement to the kunoichi. He had better things to worry about.

* * *

Pushing past the bushes and trees, Naruto gasped. Hiding behind one of the larger tree trunks, he pulled the scroll into his arms as he listened to Iruka and Mizuki talk. He wasn't sure what it was they spoke of but he did know that it had everything to do with him.

'_The nine-tailed fox?' _He thought as he clenched his eyes shut, '_It can't be. Why - why would someone do that to a child? All the hate, the whispers, the loneliness - and they knew! All of them!'_

"Naruto… he is not the fox. He is a member of Konohagakure!" He heard Iruka-sensei say in his defense and could not stop the feeling of elation he got from his sensei's words.

Steeling his eyes, Naruto placed the scroll onto his back once more. Thinking back, he thought of all the people who looked at him with hate and anger; however, only a few accepted him as who he was and one of them was there protecting him with everything he had.

Just as Mizuki charged at Iruka, poised for an attack, Naruto attacked out of nowhere. Sending Mizuki a few feet back, Naruto stood in place, his gaze down and his hands balled into fists. "Nobody attacks Iruka-sensei," Naruto told Mizuki, his voice raising to a near scream at the end of his sentence.

* * *

Kagome was happily celebrating her graduation with both Genma and Asuma when a couple of shinobi showed up with news about Naruto. Kagome was shocked as both Genma and Asuma tensed up at what they heard.

"It's Naruto! He stole the Sacred Scroll!"

'_Sacred scroll? What is that? Why would Naruto even bother stealing it?'_ Kagome was lost in thought when Asuma placed a hand on her shoulder.

Looking up, Kagome was startled out of her thoughts by the seriousness she saw within Asuma's gaze. "I'm sorry, Kagome," He told her as Genma nodded to the other shinobi and sending them off ahead of them, "but something has come up. Something important."

"It's Naruto, right? Go easy on him; I doubt he had any ill thoughts, Asuma-nii," Kagome said quietly looking at her lap.

"Go home, Kagome," Asuma responded without truly acknowledging what she said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kagome watched as Asuma took off with Genma in a cloud of smoke using their teleportation jutsu, her eyes dulling as she got up to trudge back to her empty home.

As the morning rose, the occupants of Konohagakure awoke to start their day. However, none were more excited as the newly graduated shinobi awoke to head to the academy one last time.


	6. Chapter 6 - Interlude (Bankotsu)

A/N: This happens to be my shortest chapter and for that, I am sorry. However, like I have mentioned before - I plan on doing interludes to provide insight on what Bankotsu and Hakudoshi are up to during their time away from Konoha. The chapters won't be as long seeing as they aren't part of the true main story but from how I want this story to go, they will be later on.

Now, I know I have mentioned not really caring much for reviews however, it would be much appreciated as I feel as though no one is reading the story. I have written quite a bit of future chapters but chose not to post due to the lack of response. I am writing this not just for your pleasure but for mine as well so I do not have any qualms of nipping it in the bud should I feel that no one reads the story.

_This is not a threat just for reviews. _**I would like to know what you think on the chapters so I know what to include or what to fix.**

Please, review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own _Naruto _or _Inuyasha - _they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"Sunagakure will be perfect to hone your skills, Bankotsu."

That one sentence had the weapon specialist excited to be leaving. Of course, he would be leaving abruptly as told by Lord Orochimaru himself. Why? He didn't really know. He just hoped Kagome and Hakudoshi didn't get too angry at him for not saying goodbye - those two had horrible tempers despite being emotionless brats.

'_Then again, those two aren't too keen on being sentimental so this will probably work in my favor,' _Bankotsu thought gleefully though he still felt the loneliness he thought he would never feel once more.

* * *

As he stared through the slit in his pseudo mask to block out the brunt of the sandstorms that seem to become more frequent the closer he got to Suna, Bankotsu took note of the massive sand city in front of him. It took him just shy of a week to get there and while he was tired of seeing nothing but sand, he was sure glad to see the sandy gates of his destination.

"Halt, state your business," A voice interrupted Bankotsu's thoughts as he paused to look towards where the voice came from.

In front him, standing just outside of the Suna gates, stood a female of average height. He took note that the girl was possibly around his age though she already had a shinobi headband which gleamed proudly from her forehead. As he got closer, he noticed her grey-blue eyes and realized, with a start, that it reminded him greatly of Kagome.

"Are you deaf?" The question snapped him out of his reverie and he glanced at the girl. "I told you to state your business here," The girl repeated, her tone revealing a superior attitude toward his person.

Bankotsu held back a retort as he stared at the girl in front of him. "My name is Bankotsu," He said instead. "I am here to speak to your Kage."

"Huh?" The girl reeled back and lost some of her bravado as she blinked at him. "What for?"

"What other reason is there?" He asked back albeit a little hotly. "I'm here to ask for permission to stay within the walls of Sunagakure."

The girl hummed in contemplation as she stared at the boy in front of her. No doubt in her mind that he was probably stronger than her. Though, his request isn't odd seeing as there were many others requesting the same thing; it was odd for a child to be coming alone.

She wasn't sure whether she should allow him passage or not.

"It's okay, Maki," The girl's - now known as Maki - thoughts were broken. "The Kazekage has been awaiting the boy."

Maki looked up to see her sensei, Pakura, staring at the boy with slight hesitation. Looking back at him, she noticed the smirk that has settled upon his lips at what her sensei said. "Alright, if you say so," Maki said with slight wariness as she stared at the strange boy one more time.

Pakura, however, looked on in slight hatred as she stepped past Maki. "While I have known of your arrival, know this: I **do not **trust you. Any funny business and you won't even be able t get out of these gates… At least, not alive."

Bankotsu refused to admit that he was scared but if he ever would be frightened, he told himself that _she_ would be the reason. Though he shuddered - because of the _wind_ - he nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now, follow me," Pakura stated tersely before turning to the other girl. "Maki, stay here and continue watch." Without another word, Pakura took off over the gate, never looking back to see if the boy followed.

* * *

"You may leave now, Pakura."

Bankotsu stared at the Fourth Kazekage. Already, he got a bad vibe from the guy and wondered why Orochimaru wanted him to gain his trust, no matter how little of it he got.

* * *

"_Why am I even going to Sunagakure? There really isn't anyone there that could train me," Bankotsu complained when Orochimaru told him of where he was going._

"_You are not going there for training, Bankotsu," Kabuto answered instead. "You are there to gain the Kazekage's trust."_

"_Thank you for the insight, _Lord Orochimaru,_" Bankotsu mocked, his annoyance clear on his face and in his words._

_Kabuto glared at the child and opened his mouth to retort when Orochimaru interrupted._

"_Kabuto is correct," Orochimaru hissed out. "However," His eyes glowed with barely concealed delight, "that does not mean you can't use your time there to hone in your skills."_

_Bankotsu glared at the ground in irritation. "Did you not hear me? I already mentioned the slight flaw in that."_

_Orochimaru's eye twitched but he held down the urge to hurt the boy. "There are children your age who are already Genin and trained to be great shinobi. Especially the Kazekage's children."_

"_You want me to get close to those children?" Bankotsu asked curiously._

"Precisely."

* * *

"I had wondered why Master Danzo wanted to send a special student of his to my village," The Kazekage spoke as he scrutinized Bankotsu. "At first, I had thought that he was doing it in the guise of creating an alliance between Konoha's notorious Root members and my shinobi but," His face contorted into that of displeasure, "You look like you have nothing to offer which leads me to my second guess." He stood up from his desk to stand in front of Bankotsu, his form towering over the boy's. "He wants me to train you to the best of your ability. No matter, at least you have _some _potential."

Bankotsu _really _wanted to rearrange the guy's face despite the fact that he was a respected Kazekage. No one insults his abilities unless you were two gakis with the names of Kagome and Hakudoshi. Not even Lord Orochimaru and Kabuto kept their remarks to themselves.

"First matter of business, where will you be staying?" The Kazekage wondered out loud as he moved to sit back at his desk.

"I was hoping for a one bedroom apartment that I can have on my own," Bankotsu jumped at the chance to throw in his own suggestion in hopes that the Kage would find it in his best interests to allow the small (unbeknownst to him) favor.

"Unfortunately, I cannot allow that," The Kage informed Bankotsu. "While you may be a young boy, you have been under the eye of Danzo. I know what he's been breeding and so you must understand why I don't trust you on your own just yet."

Bankotsu sighed. '_It was worth a shot,'_ He thought to himself. "Then what? Where will I stay? On the sandy streets?" He asked hotly, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Don't be so dramatic," The Kazekage dismissed his complaints off with a wave of his hand. "You'll be staying with someone who can watch your every move as well as who will be teaching you."

"Oh yeah?" Bankotsu asked rhetorically, "And who will that be?"

"Me."

Bankotsu froze at the sound of the newcomer's voice. He groaned as he realized who he will be staying and training with. Turning around, Bankotsu came face to face with a smirking Pakura.

"Remember," She said to him, clearly enjoying this, "No funny business."


	7. Chapter 7 - Interlude (Hakudoshi)

A/N: So this is the last interlude I will have for a while seeing as the next chapter will return to Kagome and the group. However, throughout the story there will be more as to flashback to Hakudoshi and Bankotsu's time away. I hope you enjoyed these interludes as there will be more.

Again, these interludes won't really be that long but don't worry - I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Please, review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own _Naruto _or _Inuyasha._ They belong to their respective owners, not me.

* * *

"Hey, look over there."

"Man, and here I thought he'd be gone for another month or so!"

"You should have known better… He trains under Killer B so its not a shock that he's back so early."

"I don't know. All I know is that this guy gives me the creeps."

Hakudoshi sneered as he walked by the group of children. They were nothing but little specks of a bigger agenda and yet they believe themselves to be better. _Pathetic._ Keeping his eyes forward, Hakudoshi continued towards his destination. Its been already a year since coming to the Land of Lightning though its only his third time actually showing his face within Kumogakure.

Reaching his destination, which happened to be a quaint but popular - wait for it - Ramen stand. Sighing, Hakudoshi pushed aside the curtain in front of him and was met with the team he was assigned to when he first arrived almost a year ago.

In front of him is a group that, had he not grown up in Root, he would have cherished completely. They were odd, like his old team, but strong. Best of all, they were like him: different.

Previously, Orochimaru sent him to Kumogakure for the sole purpose of creating an alliance. His mission: _get close to the eight tailed beast._ At first, he did wonderfully. He managed to get inside as well as get close and personal. He reported each and every week with no second thought.

That is, until the S-classed mission.

While the shinobi in Team Samui were young, they were strong. He was no different. They were given a mission to fulfil and, with the help of Killer B, they succeeded… at a price.

Karui almost died.

Had it been anyone else, he would not have cared. He would have continued on with the mission, _both of them_ without another thought to who the team lost. However, she was his teammate, through and through. He was the only one who was capable of helping her and so, he did. He threw all caution to the wind, forgot about his previous missions with Orochimaru and Danzo, and unlocked the final stage of his Kekkei Genkai all for this small slip of a girl.

Fusing with his familiar and summon, Hakudoshi took off after the S-class missing nin - who he later found out was part of the Akatsuki - he saved Karui and left the shinobi near the brink of death.

He would deny it if anyone asked but at the moment of returning with Karui, Hakudoshi was scared. He was afraid of his team's dismissal and reaction.

However, upon returning, he was met with sighs of relief and proud smiles - all for him. At first he didn't know what to think; he was confused. He decided that although his new team fully accepted him, he will still carry out the will of Orochimaru.

Thing is, the more time he spent with them, the more he found himself pulling away from his old life. While he still kept his stoic demeanor, he found himself caring about the odd group of shinobis.

He trained alongside them, grew stronger, created bonds. He was no longer a tool for battle, no longer just a warrior. He was now a shinobi of Kumogakure with a new mission: serve and protect the Raikage as well as his new team. The headband around his left bicep shining in the light proved that.

To hell with Orochimaru.

Eventually, his reports dwindled. They were still sent in weekly but were less detailed. Then, he stopped sending altogether and when Orochimaru would send Kabuto to see to his mission reports, he claimed that he was constantly on missions which was half the truth.

Looking at the team now, Killer B laughing at Karui beating on Omoi with Samui sighing at the sight, he knew that he wouldn't betray them for anything.

But… when the time comes for him to carry out the final part of Orochimaru's mission, he'd have to leave. He just didn't know how he would or what he would say.

"Hakudoshi! Come and join the fun!" Omoi excitedly said from under the arm of Karui.

Karui looked up from her task and turned her head to smile at her friend. "Hey! You made it! Sure, it was a little late - I mean, a lot late but who really cares about that…"

"Shut up already, Karui," Omoi deadpanned from his claimed seat after Karui loosened her grip to approach Hakudoshi.

Karui opened her eyes and stopped her rambling to glare at the other dark skinned shinobi. "Who asked you?" She asked hotly.

"Quite frankly, no one needed to. It was unanimous the second you opened your mouth," Omoi answered back with a smirk.

Karui's glare intensified. "Why you!" She raised her fist and gained immediate satisfaction when she saw him shirk away. Just before her hand managed to meet its target, their leader decided to intervene.

"That's enough," Samui said, her authoritative tone putting a stop to all movement. The whole team turned to stare at her as she inhaled a bit before grabbing her drink and downing it in one gulp.

Hakudoshi sweatdropped as he realized that she wasn't planning on saying anything else. Turning away from her, he started over to the seat between Killer B and Karui. "Baka," Hakudoshi said which caused Killer B to grin and turn to him.

"No Haku," B said seriously, "it's Bakayaru, Konoyaru! Don't mess it up next time, dude."

Hakudoshi stared at his mentor with a mixture of shock and insult. He blinked a couple of times before shaking his head with a small chuckle. "Yeah, my bad," He said in a slight mockery of B's rapper slang.

"Are you going to order anything or not, kid?" Samui spoke up from her seat on the other side of B.

"Maybe, not that hungry," He answered.

"Haku! You have to eat. I'm pretty sure you just came back from training even though we just got done from a mission," Karui scolded her teammate with slight concern showing on her face.

"If he says he's not hungry, then he's not hungry. Leave him be," Omoi spoke from his seat before eating more of his ramen.

Karui growled in her spot before rolling her eyes and ignoring him completely. "Whatever."

Hakudoshi listened to the four of them converse in their usual way and knew that when the time comes, he would have to make the right decision. Sitting there, he realized one thing.

"I need to speak to Raikage-sama."

The reactions that his teammates had were simultaneous and quite similar making him smile. He was going to miss this.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Two chapters in one day? I must be feeling very generous seeing as I plan to finish up the last one and post it up.

I figured, reviews will come when they want to but it won't stop me from asking for you to kindly leave one and let me know that you guys are still enjoying the story. I have so much that I want to do for it and have a lot of things already planned.

**Please, review!**

Disclaimer: Do not own _Naruto _or _Inuyasha._

* * *

Upon entering the door to their Academy classroom, Kagome smiled brightly. Sure, she was there pretty early but she felt like something exciting was to happen today. She just knew it! '_Maybe, I'll be on Asuma-nii's team!'_

Walking further in and spotting Shikamaru snoozing at his usual seat, Kagome grinned and took off towards him. Just as she was about to pounce on him like she usually does, Shikamaru opened his eyes and caught her in mid-leap. Looking at him in shock, Kagome smiled sheepishly as she looked into Shikamaru's bored gaze.

"You'd think you'd learn how to be a little more subtle, Kags," He deadpanned as he let her go before leaning back into his usual position. "Geez, what a drag. I should have left the house a little later."

Ignoring his earlier comment in favor of his more recent one, Kagome gaped at him. "What? And miss the naming of our squads? I know you're lazy, Shika but that's a little too far. Don't ya think?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru said, "What of it?"

Kagome stared at him a little longer before laughing. "Good to know you'll never change, Shikamaru."

As she laughed, Shikamaru just grumbled to himself after realizing he won't be able to doze off any longer.

* * *

Sasuke had always been the first to arrive to the academy. More so because he couldn't stand being in the empty compound for longer than he had to. So, instead of staying for breakfast in his home, he left early to grab it on the go before heading to their usual classroom.

So, imagine his surprise when a little after he arrived a few of the dead lasts showed up as well. Shikamaru Nara, the lazy one. Choji Akimichi, the eater. Kiba Inuzuka, the hothead. They all showed up one after the other. All that needs to happen is for the knucklehead to show up next.

Just as the thought entered his brain, the student door slid open and while he was expecting Naruto - he wasn't necessarily surprised to see Kagome. While she wasn't a dead last, she was always seen with them.

Taking her in, Sasuke watched as she skimmed the classroom and grinned brightly at seeing Shikamaru. Pushing the urge to glare down, he watched as she approached the shadow user in a fake display of stealth before being caught mid way into her pounce. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke tried to figure out why he even had those sorts of feelings rising in him. He barely spoke to the kunoichi and when he did, it could barely be called a conversation.

Turning away from the slightly irritating scene, Sasuke turned back to his thoughts no matter how dark they were. At this moment, they were more welcoming than the feelings he just experienced all because of the newest female addition.

* * *

A half hour went by and little by little, the rest of the newly assigned Genin trickled in. Kagome had taken her spot next to Shikamaru and Choji and decided to watch the shinobi and kunoichi alike walk in with their headbands. While stealing some of Choji's chips without him seeing, Kagome took it upon herself to go through each student and determine whether they will pass the final test that will be given to them when assigned to their teams.

As she went through the mental lists, Kagome realized that there will be one team with four ninja in it instead of the usual three. '_Could it be because of me?_' Kagome thought in realization.

Just as the thought crashed in on her, the door slid open once more and in came her favorite knucklehead. All smiles and confidence, Naruto came crashing in with a headband tied around his forehead.

Turning his head, Shikamaru raised a brow at the sight of his friend coming in. "Eh, what gives? I thought you didn't pass, Naruto," Shikamaru said bluntly.

Kagome gave her friend a slight glare but before she could jump to Naruto's defense, said blonde decided to do it himself.

"Yeah? Well, I did pass. Believe it! I'm one step closer to becoming Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed as he stated his usual line causing Kagome to laugh.

Naruto, catching sight of his best friend moved towards her only to be stopped when what felt like a stampede came from the hallway. Turning from his spot, he watched as Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka both came through the door only to get stuck in the middle as they fought their way in.

"Out of the way, Ino-pig! I got here first!"

"No way, Forehead! I won't allow you to get the seat next to Sasuke just because you believe you were ahead of me!"

"Grr, Ino Pig!"

"Forehead Girl!"

Kagome sighed at this and watched as Naruto's eyes narrowed at hearing his crush speak about wanting to be near Sasuke Uchiha. Knowing something was about to happen, Kagome moved to stop him however Shikamaru put a hand on her arm.

"He doesn't need you to protect him all the time, Kagome. Allow him to make his own mistakes and deal with the consequences," He said seriously causing Kagome to look at him strangely before nodding her head.

Turning to watch the scene transpire, Kagome watched as the guy behind Naruto decided to yawn and stretch which caused Kagome to wince as she watched the Rookie of the Year and Dead Last's lips touch completely.

Biting down on her lip as screams from the fan girls floated around the room, Kagome tried her hardest to hold in her laugh at what had just transpired. Shikamaru was shaking next to her and she knew he was fighting hard to do the same.

Watching as they sprang apart and proceeded to try and wipe their tongues out, Kagome felt a chill go down her spine as the temperature seemed to drop in the room. As the kunoichi in the room suddenly blocked her path and appeared from behind Naruto, Kagome decided now would be the best time to step in.

Disappearing from her seat and appearing next to Naruto, Kagome grinned at the girls before grabbing onto his arm and rushing him to the back of the room. As she let out the breath she was holding, Kagome glared at Naruto. "Seriously? What were you thinking, knucklehead?"

"Hey! That's knucklehead _ninja_, now! See? I got my headband. I'm an official shinobi, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed to Kagome and she smiled softly.

"I do, Naruto. I always knew you could do it. It doesn't matter how or when, just as long as you're there with us all," Kagome stated to him before sharing a smile with Naruto.

"Alright, shinobi," The class tuned down when Iruka's voice floated throughout the room. "Welcome to your first day as official Genin. Now, while it is only the basis level of shinobi, it is no less important. You all will be put on a three man squad that is led by a third level shinobi known as a Jounin. You will be trained together as a squad and will take on tasks and missions that are required of you."

Kagome listened intently in hopes of figuring out her dilemma. '_He failed to mention anything about a four man squad… is that a good thing?'_

"Squad Seven," Iruka spoke up, "consists of Naruto Uzumaki," Kagome looked hopeful that she would be on his team, "Sakura Haruno," both Sakura and Kagome deflated while Naruto at least looked a bit happy though he did turn to see Kagome looking down, "and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto turned back in shock while Sakura cheered for her luck.

'_Then I better be on Shikamaru's team!'_ Kagome thought with determination as she watched Sakura and Ino argue about Sakura's luck.

Shikamaru turned to her, his face scrunched up in confusion and slight disgust. "What's the big deal anyways? What do they see in a guy like that? He's not so special."

Kagome opened her mouth to retort, her eyes dancing in laughter before Ino stepped in. "You're so clueless, Shikamaru. Don't you get it?"

Shikamaru glared at Ino for her question. "No, I don't because I'm not a _girl._"

Kagome laughed at that especially when Ino paused before sighing. "You are so full of yourself," Kagome looked at her in confusion, "jealousy is a terrible thing. I'd hate to be on your squad."

Kagome wanted to retort that it wasn't so bad but Shikamaru turned to her with a smile. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome just turned back to the front as she waited for her name to be called.

"Squad Eight. Hinata Hyuuga," _Oh, I forgot! _Kagome turned to the girl in question, her eyes swimming with sympathy as she knew that the Hyuuga wanted to be with her friend, "Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame." _That sounds like it would be an interesting team…_

"And Squad Ten." Kagome tuned in for that as she knew that this was Asuma's team number. "Ino Yamanaka," _No!_ "Shikamaru Nara," - "Hah! What was that about hating to be on my team?" Shikamaru mocked Ino. - "And Choji Akimichi."

'_Hah, the InoShikaCho Squad. I see what they did there.'_ Kagome thought with a slight smirk. Then, Kagome gasped before turning to face Iruka again. "Wait a minute," Kagome spoke up causing the whole class to turn to her as they too realized the same thing, "what about me? I wasn't assigned a squad."

Iruka looked at her and smiled softly. "That's right. Kagome, your squad will be consisting of two other members who did not go through the Academy. You are to report to the Hokage when I dismiss you all."

"But," Kagome stuttered out as she sat back down with a defeated look on her face, "then who is my sensei? My teammates? Everyone else is with someone they know."

"I know how you must feel Kagome but your results were off the charts. You wouldn't have fit in any of the squads assigned here," Iruka answered as he placed the clipboard down and walked a few steps closer to the class and Kagome. "Trust me when I say that you will get along with this squad even if you, yourself, do not believe so."

Kagome looked at him and heard the sincere honesty coming in through his words. Nodding, Kagome looked down before she felt Shikamaru's hand on her shoulder. Smiling softly, she nodded at her friend to let him know that she will be fine.

"Alright class, for the last time," Iruka spoke proudly, albeit a little sadly, "you are dismissed."

All at once the class cheered as they met up with their squad members and spoke of who they got as a Jounin leader. Kagome stood up and with one last look at the class, disappeared from the classroom.

* * *

Sarutobi sat within his office awaiting for the girl that held so many mysteries between her innocent smile. Hearing the knock, he gave the visitor his consent to enter.

Watching as the small girl walk in with a nervousness that was unbecoming of her, Sarutobi knew of her weariness at not having a team that went through the same things as she did. Little did she know, the team she is assigned to is much more similar to her.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome looked up at the call of her name, her eyes clashing with the wizened ones of the Hokage. "There is much you do not know. Things that have been kept from you in hopes of it not triggering."

At the one word, Kagome knew he was speaking of the past she forgot. She looked at him with slight betrayal in her eyes. '_I knew it, they did keep some things away from me._'

"Take a seat, young one. Your team will be taking a while to arrive."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay... I think this might be the last chapter I post tonight. _I think_. Lol. I've been on a writing frenzy and just have so many ideas that keep popping up in my head!

Anyways, please enjoy and **review to let me know what you think!**

**_Disclaimer: I will never be able to afford to own Naruto or Inuyasha therefore they are not_ _mine_!**

* * *

Kagome stared at the Hokage in shock of what she heard. She couldn't believe it! '_Root? It really exists? And… I was a part of it?'_ "But why? Why did you keep this from me?"

Sarutobi sighed and looked down in slight shame. "We did not know what would happen. You had no recollection of your time within Root and there was that period of time that you were not within the village walls."

Kagome looked down at her hands that were laying on her lap. The callousness of her hands were evidence that she spent time doing something _besides _the academy. "Then that explains a lot…"

Sarutobi looked sharply at her. "What do you mean?"

Kagome looked at him, her gaze hardened somewhat with her guard reinforced once more - _just like the first time she awoke._ "I had a memory just recently. It wasn't that much but… it was of me fighting. I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me as it happened while I was sparring with Shikamaru but now I'm not so sure."

"Did you tell Shikamaru of your memory?" The Hokage asked and to Kagome, he seemed slightly desperate like he hopes that she didn't say anything.

"Not much," Kagome answered. "I just told him that it was flashes of an unknown forest seeing as that's where the fighting took place. Nothing like the forests around here though."

The Hokage nodded as they both fell silent. Kagome fiddled her thumbs a bit as she fell into her thoughts before she looked to him once more. "Who is part of my team then?"

Sarutobi paused as he took the time to think of how he would approach the subject. The team that he has created for her happens to consist of two former members of Root. Two of which went missing around the same time as Kagome but never returned… until now. Their sudden return was enough to cause suspicion which is why he has decided to place them with their former teammate in hopes of triggering the rest of Kagome's memories.

He just hopes that it does not backfire on them all.

"Your teammates are Hakudoshi and Bankotsu. Their surnames were unavailable, always have been. They were your former teammates when you were in Root and disappeared from Konohagakure around the same time you did which leads me to believe that they underwent the same path." The Hokage stood up from his place and walked towards the window. "You have a mission ahead of you on top of trying to get your memories to return. I want to know, before you are reunited, if you are up to the task."

Kagome looked at him and knew that whatever has happened, whoever these people were, it was important and possibly dangerous. '_But, I'm a shinobi now. These are the things that we've hoped to be able to get our whole lives within training. I can't back out now!'_ "I can do it, Hokage-sama. Whatever the mission is, I am ready."

'_I was afraid you would say that...'_

* * *

Genma sighed as he was placed back on gate duty with Kotetsu while Izumo was sent on a one man mission. '_I'm supposed to be the Hokage's personal guard and yet, here I am watching the gate!'_ "Now I understand Shikaku when he mentions that 'this is a drag.'"

Kotetsu smirked to himself. '_Hah, finally someone understands what Izumo and I deal with almost every day!'_ He snickered a bit before noticing a small group approach the gates. "Uh, hey Genma?"

"What?" Came the gruff reply.

"Are we expecting someone?" Kotetsu asked, his confusion clear as day.

"Huh?" Genma sat up from his relaxed position and took note of the newcomers.

Two people - _shinobi_ - approached the Konoha gates. They were young, around Kagome's age possibly older and male.

The first had long, raven black hair that was tied into a braid that fell over his right shoulder. On his back was what looked to be a really large sword, possibly a halberd if Genma wasn't mistaken. '_That is an odd choice of a shinobi weapon.'_

The second stood quite a ways away from the first and looked to be slightly uncomfortable as he seemed to glare at anything and everything. His hair fell to the middle of his back in lavender waves with bangs falling just above his dark purple eyes. '_Now why does that kid look so familiar?'_ Genma almost skimmed past him if it wasn't for the weapon the boy carried. '_A Naginata? What?'_'

Genma's eyes guarded themselves as he stared at the two in front of him. He knew they were a threat but he wasn't to act on anything as he looked down at the files in front of him. Looking back at the two that approached, he glared. "Hakudoshi and Bankotsu, welcome back to Konohagakure. The Hokage awaits you at the Hokage Tower. I will accompany you."

"We don't need your help to find the tower, old man. We know where it is," Bankotsu said with a glare.

"That doesn't matter. I _do not trust you_. Now, come," Genma stated before he stepped out of the booth and motioned for them to start towards the tower.

The two barely acknowledged him or the other before they took off on the roof tops of the village. Genma watched them before addressing Kotetsu. "Anyone else that shows up, do not let them through without valid passports."

Without another word, he too took off but at a much faster pace. Kotetsu looked after Genma in confusion before he took a look at the files he had. Paling, Kotetsu sighed. "I feel like this place is going to get more interesting."

* * *

Kagome sat there as they awaited her teammates and sensei. She tried to process her mission but the more she thought about it, the more frightened she got. '_If my memories return, will I betray my village? Or, will I be able to stop myself from allowing my other life to take over?'_

Gritting her teeth, Kagome glared down at the ground. '_No, I won't allow that! I will fight tooth and nail if it means not betraying Konohagakure and my fellow shinobi!'_

"Hokage-sama, the shinobi are here."

Kagome perked up at hearing Genma's voice and smiled despite her situation. She stood up from her chair and moved forward to stand next to the Hokage, her body and mind acting out of instinct. Upon the door opening, she watched as Genma entered, his face serious and on guard. His eyes flashed to Kagome and softened a bit before he addressed the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama," Genma greeted before kneeling in respect.

"Genma," Sarutobi greeted back before looking over the shinobi's shoulder to the two boys who walked in at the moment.

Kagome's eyes were focused on the boys before her eyes blurred once more and her head began to pound.

* * *

"_Kagome, meet your new teammates. Hakudoshi," Kagome looked and saw a small boy with lavender hair and sharp facial features surrounding purple eyes with no pupil. "And Bankotsu." This one had a cocky smirk on his face, his black hair reaching at his shoulder blades and his arms crossed in front of his chest. He looked to be a little older than her._

"_Together, you three make up Team X. You are my Special Attack Division as well as my Assassination Squad - in - training."_

* * *

Gasping, Kagome looked from her position on the floor, her head still in her hands. Genma was kneeling next to her, his face scrunched in concern and worry. "Kagome?"

Kagome, however, bypassed him altogether and approached her 'new' teammates. "I _know _you."

The two boys looked at her with different sets of emotion rushing through their gazes. _Happiness, confusion, weariness, anger, sadness._

They didn't say anything; they just nodded in unison.

"Konichiwa(1), Kagome," They finally said together and Kagome felt relaxed next to them, like she could actually trust them. Looking back at the Hokage, she nodded - a silent message passing between the two.

A knock at the door interrupted the moment and all heads turned towards the door in wonder.

The door opened and in stepped a woman dressed in a red and white short kimono(2) over what looked to be a full body fishnet outfit. The kimono was opened to show her cleavage but not overly so like Anko Mitarashi with a pair of black spandex falling to just above mid thigh. On her right thigh was shinobi pack that was black and on her feet, instead of the usual shinobi shoes, her feet were adorned in white and black leather boots that reached just past her ankles.

Looking past her outfit, the younger shinobi within the room looked on in shock. Besides the eye color, this woman resembled an older Kagome. Her hair was in a low ponytail and fell to just above her backside.

Bowing deeply in greeting to the Hokage, the woman turned to the three children in front of her. She looked all three of them over in scrutiny and made them feel as though she were stripping them raw. As he eyes fell upon Kagome, she paused slightly before continuing. Her gaze softened as her eyes met Kagome's.

"This group has potential. I am Kikyo Miyaka, your Jounin instructor."

* * *

_1. Konichiwa - Hello/ Good Afternoon_

_2. Think of Kikyo's Miko garb in Inuyasha but shortened into a shinobi outfit. If someone wants to, they are welcome to draw it in their spare time in the way they interpretted it. (I would very much like to see it drawn out!)_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is my longest going chapter! Woo, I'm kind of excited for it! It fully opens the door for the story to move forward completely! In due time, we will see Kagome's memories unlocking as well as the strain the three go through with her two male teammates memories coming into play. I sincerely hope you all like how Kikyo is portrayed in this story, I'm truly excited for her to be their Jounin instructor especially with what I have in store.

... I also think I might pair her with Kakashi when the time comes. It seems interesting, don't you?

Anyways, please read and enjoy and **review to let me know what you think**_!_

Disclaimer: The story line and characters of both _Naruto _and _Inuyasha_ do not belong to me.

* * *

Three figures darted through the shadows of a dense forest, each one more determined than the last. As they each tried to conceal their identity to the best of their ability, they kept their eyes open for any sudden movements.

A rustle in the bushes could be more than just a rabbit. A twig snapping behind them could be more than a squirrel passing by. A coo from a bird could be an actual enemy signal calling a plan to motion. Anything and everything could be an enemy; letting your guard down could be your downfall.

'_Step number one: Conceal yourself completely.' _Kikyo leaned against a large tree trunk within the clearing of training ground nine. Her brown eyes were alert and focused. Closing her eyes, Kikyo expanded her chakra just a bit and, finding no known chakra signature, she smiled. '_Well, they've certainly got that down._'

With that last thought and a tighter grip on her bow, Kikyo disappeared from her spot altogether, leaving no trace behind.

* * *

Kagome breathed deeply from her spot near the Konoha river. Hidden in between a couple of bushes, she kept her senses alert as she focused on every small detail. The leaves falling from the tree from a slight breeze, the ripples in the water from the nearby fish, the rabbit darting from one bush to another. Kagome took note of everything.

Noting that nothing was out of place, Kagome nodded to herself as she thought of how to go about finishing the "survival training."

"_Within thirty minutes, I would like you three to be prepared as if you were going on a dangerous mission. Once you have prepared, meet me in the clearing of training ground nine. Am I understood?" _

"_Yes, Kikyo-sensei."_

_Kikyo had informed them of their final test of whether they were to be true Genin or not. Of course, Bankotsu had thrown a slight fit before Kagome cut in with the information that every new Genin team has their own type of test given depending on their sensei. Hakudoshi said nothing though a slight nod of his head gave the inclination that he did agree with his female teammate._

_So, after a bit of grumbling from Bankotsu, they all dismissed themselves to prepare within the twenty-eight minutes left - as Kikyo had griped at them for wasting "valuable time."_

_After arranging their kunais, scrolls, shuriken, anything they each felt was necessary, they met up with Kikyo-sensei with just five minutes to spare. Kikyo had smirked at them when they arrived. "And here I thought you would have already been here twenty minutes ago," Kikyo absently said._

_Kagome and Bankotsu both openly showed their confusion while Hakudoshi's eyes narrowed in insult. Kikyo smiled slightly before explaining. "When I gave you the time limit, it was just for consideration. I had expected you three to be fully prepared already. Needing time to prepare is an insult to shinobi altogether. A shinobi of any class must be prepared at all times for any sudden attack or invasion. That is Shinobi Rule No. 8."_

_Kagome had glowered as she realized that the moment their sensei stepped into the Hokage's office, she had already been testing them. Bankotsu, of course, said that he was always prepared and only gave their new sensei time to adjust to her new team accordingly. Hakudoshi just glared at her._

_Kikyo laughed at their reactions before schooling her features and jumping into the next test of the day. "Alright, listen up," Kikyo snapped, causing the three to focus immediately. "Within the next few hours until sundown, you have one final test."_

_All three Genin focused intently at their new sensei._

"_I want you three to effectively take me down as if I were an S-classed missing nin."_

_Kagome gasped in shock. "What type of test is that? There is no possible way that three Genin, fresh out of the Academy, could take down a fully seasoned Jounin. It's impossible!"_

_Her argument, while justified, pulled her teammates to look at her strangely once more though it went completely unnoticed by her. Naturally, Kikyo noticed their reactions but chose to ignore it for the time being, putting it away at the back of her mind._

"_Well then, Kagome," Kikyo said, shutting her student down, "You better get to work. Especially since I don't plan on just waiting around."_

_All three of her students' eyes widened marginally before they each disappeared._

Snapping her eyes open, Kagome's eyes widened in realization. '_Of course, how could I have been so _stupid!_ Teamwork, that's what she wants us to do!'_

Nodding to herself in her realization, Kagome took off from her spot to find her her male teammates to explain just what the mission was really about. Just as she leaped from her spot, three kunai sailed through the wind and towards Kagome.

Gasping, Kagome used her momentum to turn just slightly in order to dodge the three kunai. '_That could have fatally wounded me!'_ Kagome thought as she landed on a tree branch before looking behind her at the kunai embedded on the ground. "She's not kidding, is she?"

"Kagome, Kagome."

It was whispered within her ear sending a shiver down her spine. Frozen in fear, Kagome had no idea what to do as she closed her eyes. Breathing in deeply, Kagome sprang away at the last possible second before turning around and sending a barrage of kunai towards her new instructor.

Kikyo watched in shock at how quick her female student reacted at the last second. Easily dodging the kunai, she found herself engaged in a bout of taijutsu, her student's eyes focused and not at all like the bright eyes she first saw.

Grabbing onto the arm that Kagome had threw in a slightly chakra filled fist, she used the girl's momentum to throw her into a tree. Kikyo watched as Kagome had righted herself before the impact and landed in a crouch at the base of the tree.

"Shinobi Battle Skill No. 1: _Taijutsu._ You seem to have that one down, lost one," Kikyo said to Kagome.

Staring at her sensei, Kagome held back a smirk. '_Oh, I've got a lot of it if you want to see it first hand._' Kagome tightened her stance a bit into something akin to a lion ready to pounce. She stayed still for a bit longer before springing from her place and disappearing from Kikyo's sight once more.

Kikyo's musical laugh followed Kagome as she darted through the tree branches in search of her teammates once more.

Kikyo had to hand it to the girl, she sure is filled with surprises. She expected for the girl to pounce instead of fleeing. "I wonder," Kikyo said to herself as she expanded her chakra once more, going further than last time, "does she know what the test is about?"

Feeling a dim, but strong chakra signature, Kikyo smiled. "I'll find out later, I suppose." With that, she took off in the opposite direction of her female student.

As she zeroed in on the target, Kikyo was able to put a name to the signature. '_Bankotsu, my own knucklehead ninja,_' She thought with a small smile. Landing silently behind the male, she leaned in and sent the shinobi into a world of his own with a whispered, "Seal."

Kikyo pulled back and waited for the boy to release the genjutsu. While it isn't the strongest jutsu she's used, it is stronger than that of a genin's mind could decipher. She watched as soon, the panic set in before his screaming alerted the forest, and his teammates, of where he was.

Realizing that she had a few seconds before her other students appeared for their fallen teammate, Kikyo dispersed into the shadows to watch the three.

* * *

Hakudoshi was the first to arrive when he heard his comrade's scream. Chancing upon Bankotsu, Hakudoshi immediately noticed the genjutsu placed around the area. It was much stronger than he had anticipated and could not fault Bankotsu for falling prey to it. Finding the weak spot in the jutsu, Hakudoshi made the necessary hand sign. "Release!"

Kagome had appeared just as the genjutsu shattered from Hakudoshi's chakra. She watched as Bankotsu woke up with a start from his spot on the ground, his eyes wide with shock and slight fear. Tilting her head, Kagome was just about to step toward him before she took notice of something odd.

'_That rabbit… it's the same one I saw. But, that's impossible - unless...'_ Kagome's train of thought shattered as she leaped back and threw three shuriken at the rabbit. Hakudoshi and Bankotsu immediately went on guard as a poof was heard and from the smoke stepped their sensei.

Kikyo clapped slowly at her student's display of sharp wit. "Good catch, Kagome. Tell me, how did you know?"

"That rabbit has the same dark patch as the one that I saw when you appeared behind me near the river bed. That is a good three miles away now and out of the rabbit's possible range within the amount of time we migrated," Kagome explained softly and carefully as she wearily watched her sensei.

"Smart, skilled, beautiful - you have it all, Higurashi. Now," Kikyo said cheerfully, "my favorite part of the test. Shinobi Battle Skill No. 3: _Ninjutsu._"

The Genin on her team watched as she went through hand signs a bit faster than they could comprehend. At the last sign, Kikyo pulled her bow from its place on her shoulder and made a show of pulling the string back. "Secret Shinobi Art: Sacred Binding Jutsu!"

Kagome, Bankotsu, and Hakudoshi were confused as they have never heard of the jutsu but, as they watched their sensei's chakra fuse into that of an arrow, all three pairs of eyes widened before they tried to escape from her range.

Kikyo noticed that their instincts had kicked in and just as they jumped from their place, she set the arrow free with a few more following. Watching as the arrows took hold of various parts of her students' clothing and securing them to the dense trees, Kikyo smiled.

"Now, as you can see, those arrows are part of my chakra. Thing is, they are infused with something else as well making them nearly indestructible. You have three hours until sundown to get free of them. If you manage to do that, you will find the secret to beating me," Kikyo said point blank with a smile. Looking at the sun, she nodded more to herself. "Well, I'm getting some dinner, Ja!"

With a poof, the three trapped shinobi watched their sensei disappear.

A cricket sounded, a bird cooed, and the rustles in the bushes gave way to the rodents of the forest getting ready to settle down for the night ahead.

"You're kidding me, right?" Bankotsu finally said after various attempts of escaping.

"You won't escape from the arrows with brute force, Bankotsu," Hakudoshi said from his spot on the tree. One look at him told of his discomfort and displeasure at being caught in an embarrassing sight.

Kagome just sighed. "Maybe there's a different way of getting out. Like, a sort of lesson that - should we free ourselves - would pave way for the first lesson with her."

"Even if that's the case, we won't ever make it to that point if we don't free ourselves now," Bankotsu pointed out albeit with a little irritation laced in his words.

Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes. '_Come on, Kagome. Think!'_ Kagome went through every arsenal in her brain that she knew of jutsus. '_The one she used was different. Definitely Jounin status so why use it on lowly Genin that wouldn't be able to counter it?'_

_An image of Kikyo appeared in her head, their sensei poised for an attack, her face filled with a calm determination._

"_Secret Shinobi Art: Sacred Binding Jutsu!"_

The wind seemed to die down just as Kagome's eyes widened. "That's it!"

Her exclamation caught the attention of her struggling teammates. "What's it?" Bankotsu gruffly asked, slightly mocking her.

Kagome glared at him for his tone before speaking. "Kikyo-sensei used a _sacred_ art. You know, spiritual energy. That's probably what is laced with her chakra making these nearly impossible to break."

"And? What is your point Kagome-chan?" Hakudoshi softly spoke to Kagome, the added suffix making the kunoichi blush.

"As a shinobi, the first thing we learn is to never let our guard down. Because of this, we are never truly able to sit down and meditate. In the Academy, we learned of some shinobi learning the art of spiritual energy, something that is hardly practiced for it was deemed a waste of time. Thing is, should a shinobi learn to master it, she - or he, sorry - could unlock a new level of jutsu known as a Secret Shinobi Art," Kagome finished with a smile as she proudly demonstrated her knowledge seeking skills.

Bankotsu still looked slightly confused but Hakudoshi caught on quickly and with a realization, his eyes narrowed. "So what you're saying is, she wants us to unlock our 'spiritual energy?'" Hakudoshi asked.

"Kind of," Kagome answered vaguely. "I think she just wants us to first try the meditation part. Should we do that, who knows what we could accomplish!"

"Meditate? Are you telling me you want us to actually let our guards down?" Bankotsu was shocked as he asked.

"Look, we are within the Konoha training grounds. I'm pretty sure Kikyo-sensei has a lock on our chakra signature anyways. All I'm saying is that we calm our minds long enough to find the lock on the arrows in order to _unlock_ them," Kagome explained exasperatedly.

"It's worth a shot, Bankotsu," Hakudoshi spoke up.

Bankotsu, realizing it was two-to-one, sighed and gave up his fight. Nodding, he turned his head to look at the kunoichi on his team, his mind reeling from memories of how she used to be when she was younger - though, of course she doesn't remember.

Kagome nodded back and - with a deep breath - closed her eyes, fully allowing her mind to go unguarded.

What she found next surprised her completely.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Woo, I really like being able to put out long chapters. It makes me feel accomplished haha. Anyways, hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Also, pay attention to each of their "minds" as it will tie into what their individual stories will be. It's confusing now but it will all make sense and come together throughout the story.

Please, **review and let me know what you thought!**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto _or _Inuyasha_.

* * *

"_It's beautiful…"_

_The forest didn't change much, it was just much more brighter than it was just a second - or was it a minute, hour? - ago. The timing doesn't really matter. All that matter was how pretty and bright and pulling it truly was._

_Naturally, the scene was much too warm to be called normal but it was a nice kind of warm. Like, nothing could go wrong - no darkness, no evil. Just warm, and bright, and _pretty…

_What was that? Is someone calling me?_

"_Come closer… Let me heal your pain."_

_Pain? What pain? I don't feel a thing…_

"Kagome!"

"Come on, Gome-chan!"

"Don't call me that!"

"You're so slow… Geez, so troublesome."

_What…? Who are they? I don't -_

"Remember…"

* * *

_Screams. Blood. Anger. Resentment. __**Revenge**__._

"_Argh… No!"_

_The forest was no longer there. No beautiful, lush trees forming the dense forest. The grassy meadow disappearing into a barren battlefield filled with mountains upon mountains of rotting flesh._

_Stepping forward, pale eyes took in the blood littering the ground in puddles as if it rained the thick, red substance instead of a cleansing water._

"_Isn't it beautiful?"_

_Laughter. _

_Turning around, eyes looked on in envy as a figure danced among the dead, feet never tumbling no matter how clumsy the dance seemed to be. _

_The figure stopped to look and despite the blood smeared on their face and clothes, despite the manic grin and crazy gleam in the beautiful eyes, the figure seemed…_

"_Beautiful…"_

* * *

"_Please. Help!"_

_Cries and screams of pain. Of regret. Of hopelessness. _

_That's all that will be left of this world in the end._

"_There's nothing you can do."_

_I know, I know…_

"_You've failed us."_

_Believe me, I know._

"_It's not okay!"_

It never will be.

_A musical tone broke through the darkness. The empty darkness - no light, no way to see in front of you. It's just a never ending void of nothing. _

_Lips whispered but no words came out. Dull, blue eyes slowly fell closed as the darkness finally entered his body._

_The musical tone was someone laughing - someone happy and full of light. _

_Lips whispered once more._

_And only these words tumbled from them…_

"_... I'm scared."_

* * *

Kikyo did not like leaving her students behind and utterly defenseless but she knew it was something she must do if she wanted the rest of their training to go as she planned.

Of course, imagine her surprise when the constant chakra flow she felt coming from them suddenly vanished one after the other. '_Looks like they discovered how to fully meditate. That was quick,_' Kikyo thought as she nodded her thanks to the restaurant owner handing her the food she ordered earlier.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Kikyo-san. Did your students pass your test already?"

Kikyo looked at the newcomer with a secretive smile. "Ah, not yet. Though, they are well on their way to figuring it out. Thing is, the timer I have set is soon to run out."

Kikyo watched as the shinobi took the seat next to her. Oh, she knew why he showed up. He doesn't usually eat here as his favorite place to eat is the barbeque he frequents with her newest student, Kagome.

Yes, she knew exactly why Asuma Sarutobi approached her. "The test I have initiated was made specifically for this particular team. I have no doubt that they will pass."

Asuma looked at the Jounin that was responsible for Kagome. She has a reputation for being a harsh instructor. She's only had one team before but after they were sent on a mission and ambushed by rogue nins, she has been known to be "picky." Those that were to be under her tutelage are given specific survival training that would utilize what she believes to be the strong point of the team. Thing is, they never pass.

Asuma searched high and low in hopes of hearing of Kagome passing. He knew that the girl was very capable; however, she was to be working with a team that she knew nothing about.

'_But from what Genma says, she is slowly remembering. Is that good?' _Asuma took a side long glance at the graceful female next to him. '_Or bad?'_

"What is their test then?" He asked.

Kikyo chuckled at the male. "My hopes are that they can unlock their spiritual potential that I know they are capable of."

Had Asuma been drinking or eating something, he would have spat it out by now. "Are you out of your mind? There is a reason why shinobi do not practice that art, Kikyo-san."

Kikyo stopped eating and turned to look sharply at the shinobi lecturing. "Are you telling me how to train_ my _team, Asuma-san? Need I remind you that Kagome is not your responsibility or student but mine?"

Asuma stopped his tirade and glared at the kunoichi beside him. He wanted to say something - _anything _- but he knew she was right. He has no right to speak against her methods as they were now her students.

He sighed as he looked to the shop owner. "Sake, please. The whole bottle."

* * *

"_Remember?"_

_Yes._

_The girl's head tilted in confusion. "I don't want to remember. I like how I feel right now - so nice, so warm."_

_Remember._

_Eyes narrowed in anger and defiance. "No!"_

_It was childish but she did not want to leave. Why go back?_

"_Kagome?"_

_The girl gasped before turning around._

"_What's going on?"_

_Hakudoshi._

"_I know you…"_

Hakudoshi looked at the girl in front of him - the one that was dancing just a few moments ago. He had figured out who she was - as well as what was going on. He was, after all, a certified genius.

Meditation is a tricky thing when involving one's mind. To fully delve into the deep recesses of one's own thoughts and consciousness, you must first deal with what your mind has put up as a barrier, even from itself.

He was able to push past his own and hopefully, in doing so, he could get to Kagome before they set forth finding their third teammate.

"Yes," Hakudoshi answered carefully - the eyes before him spoke of innocence and he knew shattering that will make him lose Kagome altogether. "You know me and I know you. We are teammates, Kagome."

"Teammates. Like, friends?" Kagome asked, her smile widening.

Hakudoshi stared at her as he tried to wonder what caused her to be so… hopeful and innocent.

He deduced that during the time they were separated, someone managed to wipe all of her memory away but what did they leave behind?

"Yeah," He gruffly answered as he took a look around trying to find a way to release his mind's spirit genjutsu so that he could get to Kagome's. "Friends. Listen, I need your help."

It was a long shot but he had to get her to help him and he figured she'd be able to find what he was looking for with her bright eyes.

"Really?" She asked and all he did was nod back at her, his eyes looking into the too bright blue eyes that sparkled to life. "Okay!"

"Good," He said as he stepped closer to her and held out his hand. "Now, take my hand and look through my own eyes."

Kagome tilted her head but did as her new friend said. With a second's hesitation, Kagome took the boy's hand and entered a new world. Gasping in shock, Kagome tried to pull her hand away only to find that the boy tightened his hold on her hand.

"W- what are you d-doing? Le-let go! I don't want to be here," Kagome whimpered as she tugged against the strange boy. She wanted to go back to her pretty and bright world. She didn't like the vast coldness here.

"Kagome, open your eyes! Don't you see? Nothing is real here!" Hakudoshi yelled as Kagome's emotions caused the world around them to shift into some sort of a mix between the two. He knew he couldn't let her go, if he did she would forever be lost in her own mind. "I need you to wake up and help me!"

Kagome struggled a bit more but the boy's helplessness in his voice caused her to slowly come to a stop. He sounded so scared and helpless.

"Please…"

Kagome finally opened her eyes and as she did, the world around them faded as her mind fully awakened and allowed her to be free. Hakudoshi's hand let hers fall back to her side as she looked around at the darkness.

"What- what's going on? Where are we?" Kagome asked as she turned around only to be met with the same emptiness.

"Bankotsu's mind," Hakudoshi answered as he finally allowed himself to feel relieved at the fact that Kagome had finally let herself wake up, in a sense.

Kagome turned back to him in shock. "What? Is that an insult to him?"

Hakudoshi smirked a bit as he realized that while he didn't think of it as an insult seeing as he felt something much more dangerous in this subconscious, Kagome still thought that he threw out an insult to their comrade. "Kagome, I had not meant in that sort of way; however, clearly you thought that about him."

Kagome blushed as she realized that she had, in fact, jumped to the wrongful conclusion. "Then what?" Kagome asked in an attempt to get the situation resolved and away from her embarrassing moment.

"This is what he feels every day - lonely. Behind this lies Bankotsu's mind and the chaos that inhabits it," Hakudoshi answered with a sidelong glance at the female next to him.

Kagome turned and gaped at him. "_That_ was an insult, Haku!"

At hearing his old nickname, Hakudoshi frowned and turned from her. "Come along, we have to find our teammate."

As he walked away from her, Kagome tried to figure out why he got so cold towards her within a fraction of a second. Her deduction: Hakudoshi does not like nicknames.

With a nod to that thought, Kagome ran off towards his fading silhouette.

* * *

Kikyo was enjoying her dinner as she waited for the final hours to fall. Asuma had long after disappeared as he realized early on that Kikyo was not going to give any more information away on her student's training session. As she took a sip from her cup, Kikyo felt two of her student's chakra signatures flare to life - though it was still dull.

"Hmm, looks like they managed to break through their minds' initial barriers," Kikyo said to herself as she downed the cup and stood from her chair. Placing money onto the table to cover her bill, Kikyo took off at a leisurely pace towards where her students are located.

* * *

"How much longer until we find him?" Kagome had to ask after what seemed to be an hour of no talking and endless darkness.

"Who knows? Loneliness is vast and filled with an emptiness that seems to go on forever. Because of that, we could walk for days on end until we find him. Right now, we are feeling what he is feeling which is empty, alone, and… scared," Hakudoshi whispered out the last part.

Kagome hummed before her eyes blazed in determination. "Well, in that case. _Bankotsu!_"

Hakudoshi practically jumped out of his skin at the sudden yell from his female companion. "What are you doing?" He hissed out.

Kagome just looked at him with a raised brow. "What do you think? Calling out to our friend. Walking around in the dark with no known destination will not work and I'm pretty sure we are running out of time. What better way to pull someone out of their slumber than to wake them up?"

With that, Kagome went back to yelling out Bankotsu's name with Hakudoshi staring at the girl as if she lost her mind.

"Staring at me won't help any, Hakudoshi."

Rolling his eyes, Hakudoshi joined in the yelling though his much less noisier than hers.

* * *

Bankotsu stayed where he was as he was continually scared of becoming lost in the darkness. The musical laughter disappeared a while back and he didn't know what to do. He tried to call for the person who was laughing to come back as he had hopes of being found or for some semblance of company.

It was lonely.

"-kotsu!"

Looking up from the ground, Bankotsu stared at the darkness around him. "What?" He whispered.

"Wh- are - ou?"

"What are you asking?" Bankotsu countered back.

"Come on! Stop hiding already!"

It was a female voice, something close to what the laughter he heard a while ago sounded like. Could it be?

"I'm here! Where are you?" He asked the voice.

"Bankotsu!" A small laugh followed. "Help me call his name, _!"

"Okay, okay," A new voice answered back. "Bankotsu…"

It wasn't yelled out loud but it was still clear. That must mean that… "They're close!"

"_, how do you know this will help?" The female voice asked as she took a pause in calling for him.

"You're the one who started it, so why not tell me the answer to the question, _."

"Hmph, some help you are, _." A slight pause before - "Bankotsu, come on! This place gives me the creeps."

As the voices got closer, Bankotsu realized that they won't truly find him unless he got up and helped them. With that thought in mind, he stood from his place and started towards where the voices seemed to be coming from.

"I'm here!" He called out. "Can you hear me?"

"Did you hear that?" Kagome stopped in her place. Sure, she couldn't really make it out but it was a voice.

"It has to be Bankotsu," Hakudoshi said, his voice light as he allowed his relief to show.

Kagome had to hold in her smile as she realized that he was just as worried as she was about their comrade. "Come on," Kagome grabbed onto his hand and took off, all the while calling out to Bankotsu.

* * *

"I hear you! Please, find me."

Bankotsu had stopped in his venture to find them through the darkness as he felt that no matter how close they sound, they might never find him. Thing is, he doesn't even know who they are. He could hear them but every time they would say a name, he could never hear it. It just becomes static as if he isn't supposed to know their names. Which is weird because they know his.

"Please! I don't know which way to go!" He yelled out in desperation.

"I can hear you," The female voice said as if in shock. "_, come on! He's close!"

Bankotsu had stopped all motions. He was heard. They could hear him. They… sounded so familiar.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? _, please tell me he is kidding!" The female said, her tone exasperated which was slightly insulting.

'_As if I know who she is...'_

"Remember, _, this is his mind. The loneliness, the darkness, rules out any thought of actually having friends. That would be the reason for his memory loss," The male voice said in a calming matter though, for some reason, Bankotsu still felt insulted.

"Oi, kid. I have friends!" Bankotsu yelled out involuntarily. His eyes widened as he tried to realize why he said it so suddenly.

"Be nice, Hakudoshi…"

_Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi…_

Yelling out as the name resounded in his head, Bankotsu was finally able to put a name and face to the voices he heard.

The female with a beautiful voice and musical laughter. The male with a deep, calming voice with a tint of a condescending tone. _Kagome. Hakudoshi._

His friends.

Just as he thought that, the darkness slowly began to disappear and gave way to a very familiar clearing. As his eyes adjusted to the bright sun, he was able to make out two figures who were rubbing at their eyes in the same manner as he was. '_That means that they really were there…'_

"Kagome, Hakudoshi!" He called out to them and watched as they stopped what they were doing and looked to where they heard him. As all his eyes met with theirs, a large grin broke out.

He took off after them and watched as Kagome ran to meet him while Hakudoshi followed at a slightly slower pace. As they met in the middle, Kagome threw herself into his arms.

As contact was made, the clearing blurred out and dimmed down. Letting her go, all three turned and were met with their respective bodies all sleeping peacefully.

"Woah," Bankotsu breathed out.

"No kidding," Kagome agreed. She moved closer to her sleeping body and realized that there was something keeping her from fully being able to approach. Looking at the spiritual arrows holding her body in place, she realized that there was a genjutsu in place. "No way, Kikyo-sensei is amazing!"

"What are you talking about, Kags?" Bankotsu asked, the nickname falling from his lips easily and making said female blush.

Pushing it aside, Kagome looked back at her male counterparts. "Don't you see? While Kikyo-sensei placed these spiritual arrows here to hold us into place, there is still chakra forming them. The two forming, she was able to place a genjutsu on them. Basically, break the jutsu and we can fully access our spirit!"

Bankotsu and Hakudoshi looked to their female teammate with slight skepticism.

Kagome deflated at their looks. "Okay, I'm not completely sure if that's what it but just look at the arrows holding our bodies in place. From what I know about spiritual energy mixing with a ninja's mind and chakra, anything could happen."

Hakudoshi did what she said and fully allowed his mind to open up to the possibility. As he looked at the chakra arrows with the spiritual energy flowing along it, he saw small strings of chakra flowing into their bodies and coiling around until they planted onto their heads or, more specifically, their minds.

Bankotsu, though slightly still confused, was able to see the small telltale sign of a genjutsu encasing their minds. "Of course, it all makes sense."

Kagome nodded in agreement with a smirk on her face. "She really is an amazing kunoichi. Putting a genjutsu on our minds to strengthen our mind's natural barriers. It's almost foolproof to keep the enemy in a fully encased slumber. Should the genjutsu be stronger, the shinobi could place their opponent in a forever slumber."

Hakudoshi hummed in fascination.

Bankotsu listened to Kagome's awe-filled explanation with rapture. '_Maybe meditating and unlocking our spiritual potential won't be so bad after all...'_

"Well then," Hakudoshi spoke with a smirk as the other two turned to face him, "what are we waiting for? We have a test to finish."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I sure took a while getting this chappie out, didn't I? So sorry for that! It wasn't that I lost interest - far from that actually, it was more that I got caught up in Korean dramas _again_, and I was watching Naruto for a bit. Hahah but I did manage to finish this chapter. I haven't started the next one but I will soon. After dinner... or more like after work tomorrow because I won't be able to start writing later tonight. I'm going to see the new X Men movie with my brother, wooo!

Anyways, enjoy this chapter and please, **review and let me know what you think!**

_**Disclaimer:** _I do not own _Naruto _or _Inuyasha_, whatsoever.

* * *

As Kikyo walked back into the clearing, she was surprised to still see her new students stuck on their respective trees. Narrowing her eyes, she noticed that the chakra flow was still the same as well as their chakra signatures.

'_And here I thought that they would have released the genjutsu,' _Kikyo thought as she approached the group. "Pity, I was really looking forward to this team."

Kikyo walked to where Kagome was placed and sighed. "Alright Sleeping Beauty, time to wake up."

Right when Kikyo placed her hand on the first sealing arrow, immediately she felt something was wrong. Just as she tensed up, the chakra from the arrow flared up. Looking up into the younger girl's face, Kikyo was surprised to see stormy blue eyes staring back at her with a smirk to accompany it. Kagome's hands moved from her side and latched onto Kikyo's arm. Leaning down, Kagome moved her mouth to her sensei's ear. "Got you."

Kikyo reared back and tugged her arm free just as 'Kagome' poofed away. The sound was echoed twice more as 'Hakudoshi' and 'Bankotsu' disappeared. "Looks like I underestimated you three," Kikyo said with a chuckle.

A kunai whistled through the air and Kikyo jumped at the last second though - while she will never admit it - she did not see the other kunai flying in the first one's shadow. Just as she whipped out her own kunai and deflected the others, all three students attacked from all sides before cornering her into a tree.

They stood a ways away with identical smirks on their faces. Kikyo matched the smirks before looking to where the timer was placed. Smiling, she pointed it out to them without saying a word and just before the timer went off, chains appeared from behind the tree catching Kikyo completely off guard. Looking up at the three, she watched as they poofed away before her real students students jumped out and held weapons to her person just as the timer's shrill sound filled the air.

"Do we pass Kikyo-_sensei_?" Hakudoshi whispered to her.

Closing her eyes with a smile, Kikyo sighed out loud. "You guys are good, exceptional actually. However," Her eyes opened before she poofed away leaving a log in her place, "you underestimate me," Kiko called out from beside the timer.

She watched as all three of her students turned to her, their eyes not showing any signs of surprise. "Thing is, you three were able to do something that no other team has done before," Kikyo said as she started her walk towards them.

Kagome looked up in curiosity. "Oh? And what's that?"

Kikyo stopped her walking and looked at them seriously, all signs of a playful sensei gone. "_I _underestimated _you_. I knew what you were capable of when I first got assigned to this team" - Hakudoshi and Bankotsu shared secret looks not going unnoticed by Kikyo - "but I still wondered whether or not you had what it takes to be a team."

Smiling Kikyo placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder as she faced the other two as well. "Hakudoshi and Bankotsu, you two know each other, quite well if I'm not mistaken. Thing is, you also know Kagome here to the same extent despite her missing memories."

All three stiffened under her words though Kagome for a whole different reason. Feeling the tension rising, Kikyo was quick to dispel any unwarranted feelings. "I was not sure whether or not you would continue acting as a team like you three once were or if you would have allowed the years and new memories to cloud your instincts. Thing is, once you worked together as a team, you will _always_ be a team. That is one thing shinobi will never forget, even with memory lost."

Kagome looked at Hakudoshi and Bankotsu and felt bad for not having any sort of emotion towards them like she does for her friends here in Konoha. Do they feel hurt because she doesn't remember them? Relieved to be free of any unwanted past or memory? Wary of what she might think of them once her memories were to return? Either way, Kagome did not want them to have any ill-will towards her.

Kiko let go of Kagome's shoulder as she watched the three 'genin' stare at each other, lost in their own thoughts and memories. She knew she has a lot on her plate with this team but she could only hope that with her guidance and training, they will grow to forget their horrid past and look forward to a new future. Whatever Danzo had instilled in them was already cracking under years of being apart and with Kagome having a new slate, she will have new feelings towards what Danzo had assigned to her once she regains her memories.

It was all only a matter of time.

"So," Bankotsu said out loud catching the attention of his new team, "what now?"

Kikyo chuckled a bit "Now, I tell you about what you three just went through. Come, let's get you some dinner first."

* * *

"Asuma-sensei, what do you know of Kagome?"

The question was asked in a lazy drawl from his new student. Looking to Shikamaru, he noticed that he was quite serious in his questioning. "What do you mean, Shikamaru?"

"I mean," Shikamaru said, adding emphasis, "why was she placed in a different team? From when she was placed in the academy to now, she wasn't as smart, strong, or talented as that of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha or even that of Neji Hyuuga who I know was the rookie to beat last year. So, when Iruka said that her results were off the charts, what did he mean?"

Asuma sighed as he realized that Shikamaru really was much too smart. Looking into his student's eyes, Asuma wondered just how he could go about answering the question. However, before he had a chance to answer, his name was called out.

"Asuma-nii!"

Turning away from his three attention-wrapped students, he watched as a black blur tackled into his side. Blinking in surprise, he looked down to see Kagome nuzzling into his side. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her. "Kagome, how did your test go?"

"It was awesome," Kagome exclaimed as she looked up at him before her eyes widened. "Oh!" Turning around, he watched as her eyes skimmed the restaurant before falling on the small group that walked into Akimichi's BBQ.

He looked on as Kagome waveed the team over and his eyes caught onto Kikyo's unwavering gaze. He knew she wasn't happy as she does not want Kagome to be too attached to another team's sensei. He narrowed his eyes into a glare in hopes of telling Kikyo to leave the matter alone.

"Kikyo-sensei, we can just sit here and eat their food instead of paying for our own," Kagome snickered before she was distracted by her friends shouting their outrage.

"Oi! I am not sharing my food," Choji said, his tone angry but with a hint of amusement as he played along.

"Yeah," Ino jumped in with a grin, "Your sensei can buy you food for yourselves!"

Kagome laughed. "But what better way than to steal food from my best friends and my older brother?"

Kikyo said nothing though she settled her harsh gaze onto Asuma. "Come along, Kagome. We have things to discuss as a team." With that, Kikyo turned to walk away from Team 10.

Kagome watched her sensei walk off with an odd expression before turning to her pseudo brother. "Ah, sorry Asuma-nii. I have an important meeting to get to," Kagome joked with a wink and while Asuma nodded his head, his attention was on what transpired.

After Kagome had run off to catch up to her team, Shikamaru opened his eyes with a yawn. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Kagome's new sensei isn't too happy with her student's attachment to us."

Asuma just exhaled the smoke from his cigarette, his mind deep in thought. '_You have no idea how right you are, Shikamaru.'_

Kagome had immediately caught up to her team just as they were walking out of the restaurant. Kagome slightly frowned when she saw that they were walking further away from her favorite place. "Kikyo-sensei, I thought we were going to be eating at Akimichi BBQ..." Kagome quietly said before trailing off completely.

"I have decided it would be in our best interests to find a place where another team is not stationed," Kikyo simply said.

Kagome reared back in slight shock at the drastic change in her sensei's tone. '_What did I do wrong?'_

Hakudoshi watched the interactions between the two females and was able to deduce one thing from his past experience with his other team. '_It must be that time of the month...'_

Bankotsu, on the other hand, stayed clear of his new sensei as he felt the same vibes he felt from Pakura when she was angry. Instead, he stuck himself close to Kagome as he knew she was more inclined to being confused than angry.

As they finally reached a small, quiet restaurant and sat down at one of the many empty tables, Kikyo stared at her three students. "Let us get one thing straight here, from this point on you are Team Kikyo. Meaning? Quite simple really, you cut off all other ties to the other rookies. While I'm not too worried about Hakudoshi and Bankotsu, I am worried for you, Kagome."

Kagome gaped at her new instructor with slight offense and surprise. "What could you possibly be talking about? I _am _loyal! To Konoha, to my team, to my fellow shinobi. You cannot expect me to cut all ties off from my fellow ninja, I refuse it. To ignore them would be a dishonor on myself." Kagome paused as she rose her gaze to level it with her sensei's, her eyes flashing with defiance. "I would never allow myself to ignore them, now or ever for that is my nindo, my ninja way."

Kikyo stayed silent for a bit as she stared at her female student from where she sat. After a moment has passed, Kikyo smiled. "And that is why I am very proud to say, _you passed_."

Kagome, Hakudoshi, and Bankotsu all gave the jounin an odd look. Hakudoshi decided to be blunt and ask the question that was in each of their minds. "I thought we already passed your test, sensei."

"I never said it outwardly. I simply mentioned that you have underestimated me. Thing is, I wasn't too sure if you had what it takes to truly become Genin. While the two of you," Kikyo had looked straight at Bankotsu and Hakudoshi, "weren't truly part of it, the reactions you had and the fact that you were willing to jump in and defend your honor and loyalty should I turn on you was more than enough."

Turning to Kagome, Kikyo's gaze softened with pride and respect. "And you, young lady, have truly surprised me. Most students listen to me and would do anything they can to move on up, even if it means abandoning their fellow ninja. So," Kikyo clapped her hands slowly, "congratulations to my very first Genin team." Kikyo closed her eyes in an eye smile.


End file.
